Atomic Grace
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl who has super cool adventures with her new team and learns new battle skills and abilities along the way! (I recomend suggestions!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- My first official team mission

I was walking to the bus stop as I always do on a school day but I'm not who people think I seem to be. Then my watch went off, making a beeping sound. My brown eyes widen and lit up with glee as I heard my watch. I checked to see if anyone was watching and then pressed a button on my watch to answer the call. Then a hologram of a super cute yorkshire terrier wearing a pink uniform with a matching hat was projected from my watch.

**Atomic Grace**

"Atomic Grace, reporting for duty!" I said as I saluted Admiral Pixie. "Atomic Grace, Foxicus is somewhere on Earth! You have to find him and try to chase him off this planet!" Admiral Pixie ordered. "I'm on my way!" I replied. Then I jumped down and transformed into Atomic Grace within a shield of light. I then took out a purple and white sniffer hat, which a snout that can track anything and anyone, which I put on. The tracker hat led me to a bookstore with a mini café inside called Cosmos. Then when I was in the fiction section, I saw a flash of orange from the corner of my eye.

So I turned around slowly but as I did so, my sniffer hat started to sniff faster which meant he was close. Once I saw him, I took off my hat and approached him on tip toe. Foxicus' ears twitched and I got closer. When I had stopped right behind him, I tapped his shoulder and said "Hey Foxicus! Catch me if you can!".

He turned around swiftly once he heard me and immediately I rushed out of the bookstore and tried to find a bush or some sort of hiding place so I could beam up to my ship called the star cruiser 3000. While I was running tried to throw everything I had in me at Foxicus to slow him down, like a water wall or a fireball or a hurricane or even a small earthquake. I kicked into my speed power and raced to a nearby bush with violets and purple lilies. I then pressed a button on my watch and got beamed up by a curtain of light.

After that, I arrived in a little plastic like transport small room with two blue balls above me. Then I ran out of it into the main room of the ship where the captain's chair, pilot's chair and sidekick's chair where along with the controls of the ship and a screen to contact people visually. Atomic light was sitting in the pilot's chair next to the controls and sidekick's chair, wearing a yellow tuxedo with a yellow cape, matching hat, mask and atomic belt not forgetting his blonde brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. (The sign on the belt is a circle with a black fan inside which has a smaller black circle in the middle.) Atomic Light turned around and greeted me. "Hi, Atomic Light. Foxicus is on our trail so we have to move swiftly." I said greeting him back. (Foxicus' ship is black and orange with fox-like features and fox ears.)

"So where's GG?" I asked him. "Oh, GG? She's here, only she's changing into her green galactic guardian outfit" Atomic Light replied. "Ok, then. Atomic Light takes us to Foxicus' den at swift Sparky speed!" I ordered. Then Atomic Light active the hyper drive and took us Foxicus' den before he could catch us. GG, also known as Galactic Galaxy or Atomic GG, came back from the additional changing room, with her blonde brown hair blowing in the wind from a fan, wearing a green mask over her blue eyes, along with a green bracelet and belt to go with her newly changed outfit.(it used to be blue.)

So we walked out of the star cruiser with newly added purple and green stripes to its red and went into Foxicus' orange earthly smelling den. When we got inside, all we could see was darkness but once I turned on the torch light from my watch, we then see pictures of different foxes. Some were wearing black with blue fur, others had red, yellow or purple fur. When we saw a picture of a female yellow fox wearing a violet dress and a male red fox wearing an orange suit holding an orange baby fox club. I knew straight away that the club was Foxicus. Once we had left the gallery corridor of pictures we approached the living room. Then after a second of silence, shadowy figures moved behind us in the shadows.

We all stood back to back close to each other as we prepared to protect each other's backs, when suddenly 5 to 8 blue blood monks (weird people into blue costume, a bit like a roster, who always wears a blue mask only showing a glowing green eye.) appeared from the shadows and started to attack us. I thought instantly at this was Foxicus' back up plan to distract us from laying a surprise attack on him.

We kept dodging their attacks and throwing some of our own attacks back at them but when they started to shoot at us, I pressed another button on my watch and a purple-silver shield appeared, attached to it, to reflect the shots. I then got out my purple laser sword from my watch by press the button on my watch for a final strike on the blue blood monks.

We put handcuffs on the blood monks and place them in a nearby cupboard. Then we hide ourselves around the room to wait for Foxicus to arrive and launch the surprise attack on him. After what felt like many years, Foxicus and Chillies finally appeared, Foxicus was holding his red laser sword in hand readily. Then we waited for 5 seconds before jumping out of our hiding places to surprise Foxicus and Chillies, only he just counterattacked my strike and told this was a one on one battle just between us. So I duelled Foxicus while Atomic light and Atomic Galaxy took care of Chillies. (I had learnt some of my moves from watching Kids next door, one of my favourite cartoons.)

Foxicus used lighting to strike me but I dogged it with my super speed and shot fire at him. He got hit and was pushed in to the wall behind him. I used water to trap him but Foxicus recovered quickly and struck it with his laser sword. Then we fought using our laser swords and I used earth as an advantage to cause a small earthquake to trip Foxicus over. While I was having a laser sword fight with Foxicus, Atomic Light and Atomic Galaxy were having their own fight with Chillies.

Atomic Galaxy used her love power to attract Chillies and Atomic Light used solar power light to blind his eyes for 5 seconds for them to knock him out. I was trying to defeat Foxicus by using water on his tail to make him powerless with his lighting element, then I finally trapped him in water after grabbing him and tossing him on the floor, I used wind on his water prison and trapped him in ice. We then placed Chillies in there as well and placed handcuffs on both of them. We went back to the star cruiser and went back to Earth.

I got beamed into school and caught the end of the last lesson but no one had noticed I had been gone. I had to deal with Lousy Libby (that's her nickname) when I had arrived at school because I didn't want she to tell everyone in the whole school about my secret identity. So I pressed a button on my watch and got out a mind eraser laser pen and brain washed her. Then I placed her in an empty class room with loads of smelly socks and locked her up in there. After that, I headed into class.

While I was in class, I somehow a remote label 'KND' on it. Since I was getting bored of hearing the same things over in Maths to do with Time tables, I pressed a button on the remote and 5 kids appeared scaring everyone including the teacher to run out of the classroom. There were 2 girls(one who was Japanese with black hair and wearing green, the other was black with a plait ponytail wearing a pink hair) and 3 boys.(One was Australian with blonde hair and wear orange, another one was slightly fat wearing blue and a hat with yellow goggles over his eyes and the last one was bald wearing red and cool sunglasses. They were all aged 10 as well.) I was tall so I had to look down on them and try to keep out of sight. So I pressed another button which made the familiar 5 kids disappear and made the bell ring. I decided to keep the remote as a souvenir of the great adventure I had with my friends.

While I was walking to the bus, I bumped into to Stevie (AL) and we both confessed our love for each other. Then we kissed and walked home together with my best friend Kiki (AGG) because we are the teen heroes in disguise. My light mixed raced skin glittered in the sunlight as we walked together. When I went to bed, I didn't tell a word to my parents about my crush or my adventure, but I did write down my adventure in my special journal diary.

In my dream, I saw Foxicus and Chillies still trapped in their ice prison floating in space and heard Foxicus shout out something into space. I only caught the name 'Atomic Grace' from his shouting which echoed through the whole universe. "It's your price to pay, Foxicus" I whispered softly to myself, smiling as my dream changed to me, Kiki and Stevie playing on the beach and playing games together. "Curse you, Atomic Grace!" Foxicus exclaimed angrily into space from his fox den in his ice prison. His fox den got set on fire by the Galactic police and his ice prison got sent into space, so his cry got echoed through the galaxy. "At least we have each other"said good Chillies, then changed heads and said "Too bad you won't let me sleep with all that yelling" as grouchy bad Chillies. Then Foxicus hit him on the head, making his head turn clockwise really fast. One day soon, the galaxy will need Atomic Grace's help once more and when that day comes I'll be ready.

The end for now.

Chapter Two-Confrontation with Foxicus Mission

I was on holiday in Ireland typing up my story on my laptop when my watch went off. I ran into the bathroom as I heard the sound of paws coming up the stairs. It was Pixie, my best furry friend who was a Yorkshire terrier with cute brown eyes, blonde hair and a black tail as well as a black nose. She wasn't just my best friend who was furry, she was also my newly appointed Admiral. Right now she was my pet but once she activated her Atomic key ring, she would go into another room and fill me in on my next mission from the info she receives from her key ring. For I'm one of the next generation of Galactic Guardians that just so happened to be Super teens in disguise. So I pressed a button on my purple watch bracelet and a hologram of Pixie wearing a pink army uniform appeared. "Atomic Grace, Foxicus is up to his old tricks again. He's trying to launch a computer virus monster on a planet of his choosing with his planet selecter. You and your trusted new teammates to get to his den and stop him!" Admiral Pixie said, urgently. "We're on our way, er mam!" I replied. I pressed on my watch to call my ship and got beamed up and transformed into my purple galactic guardian outfit. When I arrived on the purple Starcruiser 3000, I saw Atomic Light, a boy with blonde/brown hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow tuxedo with a matching hat and mask along with a white atomic belt, also known as Stephen. "Atomic Light, where's Atomic Kiki?" I asked him. "She's in the changing room putting on her green galactic guardian out again" he replied.

Chapter 3- Loco coco time mission

The next day, I was bored in my room, trying to think of ideas when my watch went off and I heard Pixie's key ring beeping and the sound of her paws trotting along. She stood behind my door, waiting for me to let her in. I let her in and she transformed from a family pet to a Admiral dog. "Atomic Grace, Foxicus has kidnapped Atomic Light and a new girl with the codename Wolf (brown short shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, tanned with a tall, slim figure wearing a creamy-white kimono dress). You and Atomic Kiki will have to keep a lookout and search him out!" Admiral Pixie said matter-of-factually. By Wolf's description, I guessed she had the same knack of love for cream as I did. Pixie also informed me that the search would go on during the amount of day I had left in Ireland. A couple of days forward and it's the last night in Ireland, I got beamed up to the ship while Mummy was sleeping and froze her so she wouldn't wake up on me to find out I was gone. Pixie told us that she had found Foxicus' captives but they were trapped inside a new PS2 world which was virtual and fantasy-like but it also had people part of the game there. Like swift birds, cosplay-related anime characters with a prince and damsel princess in distress separated from each other. So I brought my PS2 to the ship and attached it to the visual screen. (it lets you see Pixie, Foxicus or anyone else in mind up on screen) Then I turned it on and put in the Loco coco action game (which according to Pixie's nose is where Atomic Light and Wolf were held captive). We found out that in order to go in the game, you have to press the select button to make the screen go see through and water like to run in it but we also needed two more players to go in with me and Kiki,(one of them has to stay behind with Pixie to help play from the side lines with their own character that's meant to look like them.) I got beamed back to Nan's house and placed a clone of me and Pixie there as I transported myself to Armagh to find two people to help. While I was there, I stumbled into a girl with creamy blonde hair and dark brown eyes with pale creamy-white skin wearing a cream white dress with matching leggings and sandals. She looked about my age (13/14) and seemed like a friendly person. She told me her name was Cream Éclair and that her brother Jem (that's short for Jen) was great at challenging action fighting games once I explained as much as I could of what had happened so far. Using Cream's creamy coloured phone, we contacted him and told him to meet us near the mall. After 30 minutes of waiting, a boy who looked identical to Cream, wearing glasses and a dark blue top with matching jeans and brown sandals walked towards us. I immediately knew it was Jem and Cream filled in to Jem what I had told her to save me from having to go over it again as I beamed us all up to the Starcruiser to get the mission official started.

Jem stayed behind with the controller, Kiki quickly told him to focus on the task ahead before he tried asking questions about a talking dog in a admiral outfit. Jem pressed the select button which made the screen water feature like for us to run through. Then I gave Jem the game manual and after a final salute from all three of us, we ran into the screen. I waited for the impact of the glass but thankfully nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw something so spectacular that it was hard to put in words. I saw little kids playing by a lake and Teens helping clever kids make equipment blueprints. I saw a forest with blue leaves twinkling like diamonds in the sun, farther out in the distance were ice mountains. Even farther away was a mysterious purple-blue game play Sea.

I looked down on myself and realised my outfit had changed into a purple samurai outfit just for me and I had my own swords with a powerful laser boomerang and book digits.(fire out like arrows but are mini books with deadly explosives and comes with changer that changes it from deadly to accurate.) I saw Kiki and Cream beside me on either side of me in their personality outfits. Cream's outfits matched her name with pretty white flowers in her hair and on her striped outfit to go with it along with a powerful sticky cream squirter with cream that traps animals like marshmallows. Kiki got green nun chucks and was wearing a green rocking out outfit. We were standing in the middle of a purple cave. We were in the hidden part from the little village where the children and teens with their families were. We went a girl called Coca who had chocolate-brown eyes, chocolate brown hair with chocolate brown golden tanned skin wearing a swirly chocolate brown top with zigzag chocolate brown jeans and matching chocolate brown criss-cross strapped sandals and her little sister Cloudina with fair white skin like clouds wearing a cloud designer top with matching jeans and cloud shoes with a hint of cloud white in her brown-cloud white eyes along with her light brown hair with natural cloud white stretches. They helped to let us know about the two captives-Prince Kiwi and Princess Soda- being taken away by a dark fox-like figure during the night. They led us through a dark forest area to a hidden tree arc-covered cave. But we before we could go inside the cave, a group of black blocks with W's as the bottom of the front of its face with a bright orange 'F' mark at the top with wolf paws for legs and monkey arms for arms called writer's blocks. I shot my book digits at two of them and aimed for the 'F' on their faces. Kiki used her nunchuks on another two and Cream used her sticky cream on the last four. After that they blew up and disappeared into thin air, leaving behind an 'f' in each of their places. Then we walked into the cave.

Back in the Starcruiser, Jem was using his newly created character called Jem starlight to find us. He eventually found the same cave we went into and ventured into it.

At first all we could see darkness but then I saw a light symbol (possibly looked like a torch with a flame and a yellow circle around it) above me and I touched it which made the entire cave get lit up by light. We saw Prince Kiwi and Princess Soda in separate jail-like cells. They were depressed but when they saw us, their eyes glittered with hope. Prince Kiwi had green eyes with ginger hair that had natural green streaks in it wearing a royal green top and matching jeans with smart black boots and Princess Soda was wearing a Pink miniskirt and a warrior-like yellow top with brown boots that had a white stripe on each one. We promised them that we would send them free and started trying to find a way when more Writer's blocks came and took us to Foxicus.

While we were walking, I whispered to Cream to follow my lead and play along and to Kiki, I told her to stay calm and not panic as we slowly approached Foxicus as He looked down on us as we were surrounded in a large room with an army of Writer's block, from a high ledge.

"Well, Atomic Grace, now that you have seen what I have created what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked with a smirk. "Just this!" I replied, eager to go on with my plan.

"So, Foxicus, how do you like being in a game world with your own creation for company?" I asked him, mockingly. "Yeah"said Cream, trying to mock him along with me "do you miss your sidekick, Chillies?"(She knows that because I explained it to her earlier) "Oh no!" cried Foxicus, "They can see my slight weakness, other emotions! I thought Chillies was supposed to monitor me!"

He hit the release button by mistake during his outburst cry and Prince Kiwi told us to leave fast when I asked if they could come with us to the real world. So we rescued Atomic Light and Wolf and appeared back in the real world using the transporter for the ship.

Chapter 4-Birthday bash solo Mission

I woke up early because I was excited about to today being my birthday. I went on my laptop for a bit and had breakfast downstairs. I got the Rosario vampire season 2 vol 3 manga book from D (my little sis), the mates, dates guide to life book with a cardigan with toiletries stuff from Auntie G and Nan, Shaving machine from Mummy and a code Lyoko ds game plus more games coming on the way from Daddy. We went to Jimmy's for a combined Lunch/dinner and I tried Tofu with Hot garlic sauce, black eye bean stuff and Tika masala with rice, then fried chicken, pizza with a bit of soya sauce and chocolate and summer fruits mini cheese cakes with Choco, vanilla and blue ice cream plus a marshmallow covered in chocolate sauce for desert. We had to leave at 5 o' clock so we kind of rushed the food down with diet Pepsi and bitter lemon. My watch started beeping and I told Mummy and Daddy I had to go to the toilet. So I hurried off with my emergency bay and pressed the button on my watch once I was in a cubicle. "Atomic Grace, Foxicus is strangely quiet but someone wants to ruin your birthday. Find out who it is before they try to kill your parents!" Admiral Pixie exclaimed. "I'm on it" I replied. I then froze everyone in time for 5 minutes and scanned everyone. I saw a fox figure through the scan glasses and caught him in ice, then cloak him invisible so I could unfreeze everyone. We then watched the African music festival and donated a bit of money to them. After that we got the Choco birthday cake, I made a special wish and got to talk to Snakey, I also got her email. D helped me play my code Lyoko ds game a little too much.(by the way, I transformed before freezing Foxicus and transformed back to normal after unfreezing everyone.)

"Atomic Grace, if you don't tell me where you live, I'll kill your parents!" Foxicus snarled, mentally at me through his mind. "Don't you dare touch my family! Foxicus, you'd better stay away from Earth or you'll get thrown in to a pound with tons of dogs to play with you. Would you like that treatment then, Foxicus?" I asked, with a hint of mockery at the end of my sentence.

"No!" Foxicus whimpered, as I felt Brain waves telling that he was shivering with fear at the thought of dogs tearing him apart. "Well then Foxicus, I'll make a small deal with you then. You leave this Planet and never come up by going and I won't get you thrown into a pound?" I said swiftly. "ok" Foxicus agreed with a hint of Irony. "Now go before, I get a headache with you talking in my head!" I complained.

After a few minutes, I knew he had left, either to his den or to jail doesn't really matter but fact that he was really gone and wouldn't touch my family was a huge relief.

So I went bed and dreamed of being in Lyoko with my three best friends along with Pixie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5- super hero/villain-ray fantastic!

When it was the first day back, the sun's rays had given everyone else super hero and super villain DNA, that every time someone was in the bus and got touched by the sun's rays, for example, Clayton, a horrid year 11 boy with ginger hair, freckles and a fat body became Bus Bully, who had the power to hurt people physically with a word beam and wore a black super villain outfit with a mask and very long cape as well as boots with BB on the middle of his top. So in this case, everyone turned into super heroes and villains without realising apart from us. Everyone else was wearing orange, red, blue, indigo, pink, grey and brown costumes that had their initials on their tops. Some of them could hypnotise people, others could fly or run super-fast, freeze time with their minds, zap people with lighting, turn into an animal(like a ferocious wolf of fox) or even fill the bus with water and be able to breathe under the water etc. Pixie told us after we had answered the call once we had frozen everyone, that Foxicus was trying to use recruit super villains, so he used the sun's rays against us to turn everyone into super villains but that also showed the true good and bad in each person which was why some people were super heroes. So we transformed and unfroze everyone to take care of the super villains such as Bus Bully, Maths Maker(Matthew throws really hard maths equation to hurt your mind and body), Time Turner(Thomas speeds up time so I can get into trouble for not completing my homework) and Lousy Linger (a mean girl who doesn't like me, that makes you lazy every time she walks by and when she talks). I took care of Bus Bully and Lousy Linger while Kiki and Atomic Light took care of Maths Maker and Time Turner. I used Galactic Glamour to turn invisible to use my earthquake attack that only effected the 'villains'.

After using our solar ,ice ,earth ,air and water attack to counter attack the villains, we located Foxicus in a nearby abandoned donut factory. He had the DNA ray pointed towards the sun but parts of him had turned black and red. Then we realised that his virus had become one with him which made him F.O.X.I.C.U.S. only he was in flesh and blood right in front of us. We used the Loco coco PS2 game that we went in to before to trap him again permanently with an ice attack. When we got beamed back on the bus, I used Sleep State to make everyone else fall asleep, then we destroyed the villain part of the DNA ray and made it look like it was all a dream so they never knew what really happened. After that, we went to school to start the school day.

Chapter 6- Meeting new friends and a purrfect surprise!

It was Saturday the 23rd of September, Me and Daddy went to the library and took out some books. We found out that the teenage reading group was happing that very day so I went to it. It was really fun, I made three new friends: Daisy, Kimberly and Malissa. I decided to recruit them to my team through the books we were given to read by choice. We headed to the cinema to see Paranorman first, then went to Jimmy's My favourite restaurant in England, other than Nando's before seeing Brave at another cinema. When we were at the cinema, My watch went off so I dashed to bathroom and into a cubicle to answer the call.

"Atomic Grace, Foxicus has sent a new villain ally to stop all the cinemas from playing the films and stopping all the game companies from making all the latest game. You and your team have got to stop him! By the way, his ally is called Llama Lidia." Pixie informed me.(Also known as Lazy Lidia)

"We're on it!" I replied as quickly as I could. Then I froze time again before transforming into my GG outfit (or superhero outfit you want to call it that). I then went outside to try and find annoying Lidia because I spotted her when we were going to see Paranorman.

Then I saw her, wearing a black and orange wolf outfit with blue wolf ears and brown eyes plus she had brown glowing skin which shone brightly into everyone's eyes in the light.

I was wearing my purple mask so she couldn't recognise me but I recognised her.

I called for back-up before I prepared myself for a surprise attack on her. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one there. There was also crazy ninja henchmen in pink and black stripes and Lidia's sidekick Stanley Cuckoo, a boy with blonde spiked hair that was gelled upwards, purple sparkle eyes, golden-white skin and an innocent smile wearing a kimono-like black and blue outfit with ramen noodles swords, a rice wine hat and a cuckoo tail that was red.

Me and My friends along with new members: Delight Daisy, Kind Kimberly and Melissa who I met at the teenage reading group last Saturday.

We defeated Lidia and Stanley with a combination of Love, Water, fire, speed, Earth, ice, light, air, kindness waves; delightful deserts hail storms and chatter claps.

Lidia and Stanley were grounded by their parents and sent to jail.

It was the day before D's b day and we were watching TV and I was going to have my dinner which was pasta when daddy came in with a pet carrier and a bunch of balloons.

I heard a mew and saw an adorable black and white cat with hazel brown/emerald green eyes and a silky soft long black tail. He's called Patch and he's D's pet but my pet pal.

He had a paw print birthmark on his front right paw which was only visible to me with my hidden see-through invisible ink/birthmark spy mode on my glasses. (Which were purple by the way). Patch got to meet Pixie but when they did, they started to rival against each other for my love to them. I calmed them down and read them a wonderful story about cats and dogs getting along and being loved equally by humans.

Patch got a few super powers through DNA and so did Pixie. So they both could join in with the team.

Chapter 7-Last entry in Manga journal

The next day, I was saying goodbye to my manga journal as if to an old friend, when suddenly a flash of purple light flashed at my eyes, so I closed them. When I opened my eyes again, I looked and realised I was wearing the year 11 grey jumper! Then I looked around and saw hover cars around the place as holograms. I was basically still in the UK but in the year 2014, when I'm in year 11.(I'm in year 9 at the moment, you see) I walked around and found my house. I spotted a young stranger with spikey brown-blonde hair and pale white skin wearing a black hoddie to hide his face with only part of hair sticking out.

I told about my dream to become a famous writer one day and that I had one other goal- to bond with my little sister. So he told that he was the owner of a publishing company and that if I showed him one of my stories, he would help me accomplish my dream and goal.

I had a sudden idea that if I reached my goal in this time now, I would return to my original time. I quickly told him that I was going to live in Ireland once I have left school to go to college there and he told me that he had an office in Ireland, there too!

This was one of the greatest days of my life!

Then my watch went off as I was going school, when I arrived there, I hid behind one of school building so I was out of sight from anyone else and answered the call.

"Atomic Grace, I'm pleased to announce that you're going to make the next Loco coco game and that Foxicus is still safe in his ice game prison. That is all." Admiral Pixie reported in a normal, yet robotic way of talking, which made me think that something was up.

I tried to contact Kiki and Atomic Light but they were out of reach in this fragment of time.

So I decided to search for their 2014 selves to help me out on this time travel mission.

I eventually found them on the playground, thankfully, Stephen was just about my height at this point(At last!) and Kiki was taller just like me. Stephen's voice had gotten more deeper and Kiki's voice had changed a bit too.

So I decided to see if they were still Galactic Guardians by convincing them to follow me to a more private place to test them. After 20 minutes of quizzing them, I knew they were still themselves so I finally told about Pixie's strange behaviour. Then we went up to the purple Starcruiser, the screen that's part of the ship showed that someone was launching an attack and it had possessed Pixie!

I tried contacting Admiral Pixie but she then showed the 'F' sign on her pupils in her brown eyes and I immediately knew this was Foxicus' doing. Pixie who had beamed aboard the ship all on her own, walked towards us, at some point she turn black and red ghostly-like for time to time, she used her super bark and fighting skills to try and knock us out. I called Jem and Cream immediately for major back up. Once they arrived, I realised how much they had grown within two years, then I tried my best to focus on the task ahead. Me, Cream and Kiki decided to go back to Loco coco after I quickly melted the ice around the game disc while Atomic Light helped Jem to hold off Admiral Pixie with some extra help from Patch.

We arrived in in the Ice Mountains and found another cave in the snow. There, we saw Foxicus, in half red and black when shifting colours in a ghost-like way, in orange normal, using a machine that helps him send part of him into our world to possess people including Pixie. Once we had stepped into the same room as Foxicus, unknown hands kept us from run which revealed once into the light, that it was Prince Kiwi and the other teens that held us hostage.

On the floor, there was a blueprint map which showed a hidden den that had instructions on it. It said that a princess had to follow the map to the den and deactivate it to stop Foxicus' plan but it also said for some reason to let him out of the game. That last part of the sentence on the blueprint had me worried. If we were to let him out, he could rule the universe so we had to let that one go. While Foxicus' head was turned, talking to Chillies through a hologram phone, I picked up the map and quickly put it in my pocket since the possessed teens were trying to take us somewhere.

So we distracted them just by using magic to give them some everlasting supply of sweets as we searched to find the princess.

Back on the Starcruiser, things were just heating up as Atomic Light and Jem was doing all they could against Foxicus possessed-Pixie. Jem told us to hurry up through Jem Starlight, who had just found Princess Soda in time to help us.

"Thanks, Jem!" I said to Jem Starlight. (He's an individual too). "Follow me, Jem." I said to Jem's bewildered character. Princess Soda led the way to the den that was hidden behind a strange snow cone machine. She walked into the den and placed her hand on the key pad. Alicia was spelt out on it, then the code came up as COCO. After that Pixie turned back to normal and Foxicus was drained of his energy. Princess Soda was shocked to find out her true name but ran to Prince Kiwi, her true love as they then led the people who had been possessed out of the cave and back to the village. We chained Foxicus to the wall to stop him from possessing anyone else. Then we returned to the real world and saw Atomic Light and Jem trying to explain to Pixie about what had happened.

Then I said to goodbye to them as I saw the purple light appear again to take me to another year In time. Just before I disappeared, Pixie awarded Jem and Cream with their very own galactic guardian yellow belts and bracelet watches to communicate with. I smiled softly as I watched them celebrate their achievement before I closed my eyes again.

When I awoke, I looked around a familiar room which was dark blue, then I tiptoed downstairs and a familiar face that I knew straight away. He had brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. His chin was the most familiar part of face. I smiled at him in a friendly manner and walked slowly towards him. "Hi" I said, in my mind, I was jumping with glee!

"H-h-i" He stammered shyly. "I'm Grainne" I said, politely "want to be friends?"

"S-sure!" He stammered slightly in reply.

"Hey, Jarly?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Let me help with your speech, ok?"

"O-ok" He replied, gladly.

So I taught him what he does in the future (which to me is the present) to help him with his speech in the past so he could talk a bit more.

After a while, a girl who was the same age as me, walked in with long brown hair, blue eyes and

I then saw another familiar face which I knew quite well but was slightly different because of the hair and the other slightly familiar face from pictures.

Meanwhile, Foxicus was gathering a pack of wolves and ocean cats to do his bidding in the real world through the time stream which he was able to location with the help of the special den.

The ocean cats were a variety of blues that were similar to the ocean. Some were turquoise with brown eyes, most were a mixed of Steel blue, Light blue, Sky blue, Indigo, Aqua blue and electric blue with light emerald green eyes. Others were aquamarine, Sapphire blue, royal blue and midnight blue with hints of ocean blue with ocean blue eyes with pink cute noses and silky soft tails.

"Time Tempus transportation!"

I made friends with G and Jarly, then a hologram note appeared on the wall but it was invisible to them. At first it wasn't readable, but once I put on my invisible blue ink glasses on it became clear what I had to do here.

The note said:

'Time flies when you're having fun,

As the seasons come and go,

So let's all enjoy it while we're still young

With each passing day, people are walking to and fro

Everybody's getting older,

I'm no longer eight and in year 3

even my sister is getting taller

Once I'm on the bus, I'll be home for tea

The clock's still ticking away

Once that time has gone, there's no going back

I think I'd rather stay as a teen

But every single minute of every hour means I'm growing every day, so once in a while have a laugh

Time flies when you're having fun

So treasure it while we're still young'

Then in the bottom blue ink, it said:

To know what you must do,

You must wait for the hour of two

Keep the young happy

For they are your family

Once you have achieved your mission

You shall go to two more other times

For all of these people need your help,

That's why.'

So I got used to seeing my Granddad and Nan all young and happy together with 8 year-old Jarly and 14 year-old G but as the years went by I saw what happened when Jarly was 12 and G was 18. Granddad had a heart attack unfortunately. I couldn't stop that from happening but at least I had gotten to know him unlike before.

So I tried cheering them both up by taking them to the library and the beach through portal travel but it was invisible to them so I had to convince them we were in a car instead.

We all had plenty of fun there, building sandcastles, walking along the beach, splashing each other and having races too.

I showed them Code Lyoko through projecting it on to their TV screen with my watch connected to the TV with a camouflaged wire so it wouldn't give away the fact it was on TV yet or at least isn't any more at the moment.

They both helped me to cheer up Nan by helping her to bake and convinced her to take us to a forest park for us to venture into.

Once they were all happy again, Jarly and G asked me if they would ever see me again.

So I replied in a bold voice "You'll see me again real soon. We'll meet again in time!"

And with that, the purple light appeared once more and I waved goodbye to them as I waited for the light to swallow me whole. Before I drifted away to my next time destination, the last thing I saw was Jarly and Nan heading Lourdes as G was going to do her nursing shift before I was swept away by the purple light.

Back in the Present, it was Friday evening and I was scheduled to do preaching which I was missing out on because of my time travel mission.(woo hoo!)

So my grow-in-one-day-Clone had to stand in for me. She was similar to how the astral drops were, a bit clueless, so I had to give her a list of what she had to do while I was gone before I had left in a telepathic way.

I woke up in the hall of my old primary school, only I was invisible to everyone but myself.

I saw her, wearing a grey outfit that represents a wolf, a bit smaller than me, wearing different glasses compared to my purple ones with a cute small voice and a familiar face.

Over in the left of the audience, was Mummy, Daddy and cute little D who was 4 then because I was 8. (There's 4 years between us!)

I waved at myself and she (8 year old me) smiled back at me.

I watched everyone including myself as they did the Jungle book that night again and I was embraced by my happy memories of doing that.

Once everyone had finished singing 'Feel the Jungle Rhythm' and after Mr Carroll's slight speech, I got to hug myself and hear my young child voice. So I gave myself pointers like go to Mrs D's room before going to care club, watch KND as a kid, try to watch Code Lyoko, Atomic Betty,W.i.t.c.h.,Danny Phantom, KP(still),Sailor Moon(If Possible) and Totally Spies.

I waved good bye as the purple light appeared for the last time(at least for now)as I washed with the purple light, I watched myself leave to go home with Mummy, Daddy and innocent little D.

Chapter 8- The Arena Battle

The next day, I woke up and got all excited because it was the teenage reading group again today! I had so much fun! We talked about the 'Boys don't cry' book, which was amazing and I recommend it to everyone who's reading this right now!

We had Twix and fox's biscuits that Sue brought for us.

I told Daisy, Kimberly and Melisa telepathically to meet me in my room at 4.

When it was 4 pm, I sent them portals to help them get to my room without my parents knowing.

I told that while looking through the mind web (a mind version of the internet), I selected and found one more suitable member for my team. Claymore Manga. His cousins are called Lulu Lovecake and Kane Cookie. Claymore has long blond hair, dark sky blue eyes, glowing pale white skin wearing a bright lemon yellow top with 'Manga rules!' in bold, purple writing, golden jeans with lightning bolts at the edges and purple cosplay shoes with purple and white stripes. Lulu had long dark brown hair like me (but instead of a pony tail like me), she had her's down, dark brown eyes, mixed race skin but slightly darker than me(because I'm lighter, you see) wearing a orange top that had a big love heart, a delicious chocolate cupcake at the side with 'I heart Code Lyoko and Cupcakes' in bold, graffiti-like writing along with the Code Lyoko symbol, dark orange jeans with 'Manga Babe' on each side of the leg part(even the back!), and light orange sandals while Kane had dark brown spiky hair, similar to Sora, but facing downwards, dark brown eyes (which switch to blue every time I think of Sora and Stephen), the same skin type as me(yes, he's light like me) wearing a sky blue top that had a cat and dog paw print next to each other in green and red with 'Code Lyoko No.1 fan'(Number by the way Not no ,ok?), white jeans with light green diamonds and trainers that were black and red.

It turns out that they had super cool weapons of their own. Claymore had a Earthsmasher( a sword that was green, had the earth symbol in the middle, similar to the thunder cats' omens sword, that could create powerful earthquake smashes), Lulu had the Starscythe ( a yellow sword with a star symbol that could strike star power at enemies and shoot star beams, that harnesses star power at full glow when it's night time) and Kane got the Wonder Whipper (which is a red whip that has the scent of strawberries, blueberries and Vanilla(cream soda scent) that could do wonders with fire, water, electric, wind and the clouds(for sky) by sending a strong, powerful ripple attack of each element every time you whack an enemy with it).

Cream and Jen were with us when I explained all this. Then my watch was set off and I called Patch to come to my room so he could listen too. "Atomic Grace, You and your team along with your new members have to watch out for Foxicus on the Sponsored walk tomorrow. He's going to try and ruin your fun and enjoyment by creating a weather machine that creates heavy rain for days which would lead to cancelling the walk. So keep a sharp eye out and have fun too!" Admiral Pixie informed in a slightly calm yet half excited way. "We're on it, Mam!" I replied in Salute again as Pixie's hologram vanished.

We then helped each other with some last minute homework and went to bed.(Patch had to sleep downstairs again because him pouncing at our feet. Everyone else was wearing glamour to appear invisible to my parents, teachers and everyone else who didn't know about our secret identities. I'm might not do it this year because I'm in pain you see. (That time of month-in code)

I sent a clone of me to fill me in for the walk and gave her a post-it note with where to go and what to do on it while I stayed home with Patch.

My watch went off again and this time I was surprised whose hologram it was.

"Atomic Grace, if you ever want see your beloved feline friend, then come to Loco coco and Battle me!" Foxicus shouted, mockingly.

"I accept your challenge!" I remarked, boastfully.

Once his hologram went off, I sighed with relief and then got all worried because of the pain I was dealing with. So I called Pixie, Jem ,Cream, Claymore ,Lulu and Kane to help out complete this mission with Patch and I.

In warrior mode, Patch wears a black and white stealth mode outfit with bold black and white writing that said 'Lyoko cat' in the middle of t-shirt half along with cute black boots for his two back paws for the winter.

We beamed up to the Starcruiser, which we all decided to christen 'Purple Betty' in honour of Atomic Betty, again once I had put more Deep heat on myself which I secretly brought with me. Once we had set up the Loco coco game, I told Pixie, Patch and Atomic Light to help out Jem if Foxicus' tried to attack him in a different approach.

After that, we all ran into the TV screen and ended up a completely new area. The area was a bit like an arena, with 'KP' on the west wing, 'TS' on the east, 'CL' on the south, 'W.i.t.c.h' south-west, SM south-east, 'AB' north west, 'Manga-Anime-Cartoon' North-east, 'AG' on the north with 'Al', 'CM','AK', 'CE', 'LL' and 'JS' underneath and 'F' in the centre of the floor. I then understood what was going on. This arena was the place, we were going to Foxicus.

Back on the 'Purple Betty', Jem had set his character to automatic because an army of Ocean cats had appeared on the ship after they had been travelling through time. Foxicus had made a deal with them to get them to travel through time, to cause disasters and eventually come across our ship through the time shift to stop us from defeating Foxicus once again(and may once and for all too!).

Jem had told us that they were experiencing problems on the ship before letting Jem Starlight help us out on his own.

Claymore, Lulu, Daisy, Melissa and Kimberly looked similar to their true forms but on Loco coco, Daisy had green highlights in her dark brown hair, wearing a green top with light green stripes with matching jeans , green speed trainer shoes with a raspberry-pink wand that had a heart at the end with a bright yellow star in the middle. Melissa was full of orange, including orange highlights in her dark brown hair, wearing a orange striped vampire styled outfit with orange sandals with water wave attack and a wish knife (an orange knife with a dream catcher attached to it) while Kimberly had sky blue highlights in her light brown hair, wearing a sky blue ninja styled striped outfit with a batch of metal stars that blast coca milk at enemies when thrown at them (also known as shuriken). Then Foxicus appeared from the shadows in a new black and orange robe and walked into the centre of the arena, with a smirk on his face.

"I see you have accepted my challenge even though you're not fit to do so" Foxicus said, slyly. "If you must know, Foxicus, I'm very determined to win this battle with the help of my friends." I said as bravely as could.

"Come over and fight then, Atomic Grace or are you chicken?" Foxicus challenged me.

"Let's do this, it's now or never!" I screamed as I ran towards him as the 'I'm so excited' song played.

By on the 'Purple Betty', Jem had so somehow virtualised a car. A cat car that had swirls, flowers and stripes of sky blue, lime light green, purple, orange, Bright yellow, cream white and dark blue with strands of coca brown along with black 'n' white including cat ears at the top of each side of the car and a multi coloured tail at the back that had at of our trademark colours of the above on it, to help us get to Soda quicker. I shot my book digits at him, Foxicus had a weapon this time. It was an Action stopper which was a rice cake- camouflaged cherry blossom bomb along with a secretly hidden weapon pencil and a special device. Foxicus got hit twice then dodged. He then yelled out "Illusion Pencil!" as he disappeared into the shadows. Then after a few minutes, I came face to face with myself dressed in light pink instead of purple with glowing orange 'F' eyes.

I knew it was Foxicus through the illusion, so I shouted "Love stapler!" which brought out a purple heart stapler with a picture of me with all of my teammates attached to it as the 'power source' which make a projected fox girl in a pink frilly dress with the same eyes Foxicus has, to make Foxicus confused and lovesick.

While He was distracted, Daisy shouted "Raspberry wand, Berry blast!", Melissa shouted "Wish Knife, I wish Foxicus was trapped in an illusion bubble!", then Kimberly shouted " Coca Shirken!", Claymore used his Earth smasher on Foxicus, Kiki used her nunchuks, Cream shouted "Cream squirter!" and I shouted " Truth Trapper! Laser Boomerang! Book digits!" as all of our attacks combined and blasted Foxicus all at once. Then the Courageous Cat (the colourful car I mentioned earlier) arrived to take us to Princess Soda to go into the special den that was nearby to the arena.

Once she went in again, after we ran into her on the way to the village with Prince Kiwi, She entered the code and Foxicus was stopped once again.

Once I beamed back into my room after finishing the game and having Foxicus trapped in an illusion bubble, things might be quiet for a while. My clone had come back from school, so I merged with her using a purple amulet that was called 'Purple Passion'.

I received her memories and after a few seconds, it felt like I had actually experienced the walk that day.

After that, I headed to bed and covered myself with Galactic Glamour to keep out of sight from mummy because of Prayer group.

Chapter 9-Code Lyoko Transfer!

**I don't own Jade and Peter. Lyokowarrior1994 owns them and takes full credit for them. I don't own Cassidy, Colton, Patricia and Kaitlyn either. LonghairedAelita owns Kaityln and AwesomeFanFictionAuthor owns Jessica and Morgan x.  
**

The next day, I was in my room. I had, had a terrible fight with my sister and had slammed the door shut when she turned to argue back. So now I was sulking in my room when a bright purple glow bubble appeared and swept me away.

When I opened my eyes again, I realised I wasn't home anymore. I had ended up outside a familiar boarding school. When I looked down on myself I was wearing My favourite skinny purple jeans and Minnie mouse top with a frilly black with white dots at the bottom with my black boots in cartoon style. As I walked towards the Kadic Academy, I stumbled across a tall guy wearing red with short spiky hair in a gym shorts and shoes outfit. _It's Jim_ I thought.

"Well, I've never seen you before. Are you lost and who are you?" Jim asked, in friendly, yet slightly stern tone. "I'm Grainne, sir. I somehow got brought here from my room. Could you help me try to persuade the principal to attend here?" I asked, in an innocent, sweet tone.

"I'll see what I can do. For now you'll have to pretend that you're my niece and that you're Peter's distant cousin." Jim answered, causally.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully, as I skipped happily in to the school. I went to the Principal's office and Mr Delmas gave me my timetable. I got the same classes as Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern and Jeremy. I saw Jeremy at the drink machine and pushed him out of the way before he got electrocuted. Only in the process, I got electrocuted instead and was taken to the infirmary. "Grainne Morales, Thanks for saving my live back there" I heard Jeremy say.

"You're welcome. That's just what I do. Save people and help them too." I answered him.

"by the way," I added. "I'm from another Earth as well and I'm a big fan of you guys. Will you be my friend?"

"Sure!" Jeremy answered.

I followed him to his room and found Ulrich in there already.

"By the way, I'm not Jim's niece either" I stated, matter-of-factly.

_Surprise, surprise_ I thought, _I've gone back to the very start, and Xana awakens._

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I can." Ulrich answered.

"Of, course. You can trust me but don't ever trust Sissi" I blurted out.

Jeremy then told us about the factory and supercomputer which I already knew about.

Ulrich said his usual line about it being all sci-fi stuff.

I spotted a remote on Jeremy's bed, so I grabbed it and fast forward the time to the scanners after Odd has arrived on Lyoko for the first time with Yumi and Ulrich.

Then I went into the scanner.

"Scanner Grainne, Transfer Grainne, Virtualization!" Jeremy said, as I arrived in Lyoko and saw Peter with his arrows and fire balls, Odd and his laser arrows, Yumi with her iron fans and Ulrich with his two samurai swords. I had the same stuff that I'd had on Loco coco but with a small adjustment/new hidden thing. I had a purple samurai outfit again only with Yorkshire terrier (or Yorkie for short) ears and tail just like Pixie! I had my own purple samurai swords along with my trusty laser boomerang and book digits loaded in my Pixie-like paws (that were brown). Plus I had a hidden new weapon in my tail for season 2-4.

We saw Aelita which Peter had already told Jeremy to her that and not Maya.

There were four Bloks heading our direction and Odd shot his laser arrows at them while Yumi threw her fans, Ulrich used his super sprint along with his swords and I used my book digits and laser boomerang to take them out while Aelita headed towards the tower and deactivated it.

Then Jeremy launched the return to the past program.

And we were now in Science, with Miss Hertz talking about energy and electricity.

I fast forwarded time again to the CL world's version of my birthday.

Jeremy found a connection to my world and Jem was on Jeremy's computer screen.

I asked Jem to send Jeremy the software for the 'Courageous cat' as my vehicle. Once Jeremy had burned the software on to a disc, I asked Jeremy and the others apart from Peter to leave the room for privacy.

"Hey, Jem. How's Kiki, Stephen, Cream and the others doing?" I asked him.

"They're all ok. Your little sis is fine too" Jem added, smiling sadly.

"Are they worried?" I asked, anxiously.

"Pretty much. You've been reported missing like your friend Peter." He told me, solemnly

"Have there been any recent missions lately?" I asked, in a slight whisper.

"Nope, Foxicus has been real quiet lately. It makes me really worried. Anyway how did you get into the Code Lyoko Universe anyway?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

Peter looked eager at me, He wanted to know how I got here too.

So I told them about the purple glow bubble that had appeared in my room after my fight with my little sis and how Jim had found like he had with Peter too.

They nodded their agreement of understanding my story so far.

"Happy Birthday!" Jem, Cream, Claymore, Kiki, Stephen, Lulu, Daisy, Melissa and Kimberly exclaimed all at once on screen. I smiled and cried tears of joy as It was my birthday again in this world as it had gone round the clock to go back to my birthday here but it hadn't affected the new friends I'd made after my true birthday. Just then Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi came in with Jeremy's laptop that had Aelita on the screen and wished me happy birthday too. But the best part was when Odd gave me a picture of me and all them together.

I thank everyone and said goodbye to Jem, My BF Stephen, BFF Kiki (I think) and the others as I had cake with Jeremy, Yumi, Odd and Peter with Aelita watching with Kiki on the bed.

Then I updated my extended Manga journal with my CL adventures before I went to sleep and fasted forwarded to the day I meet Jade, Peter's girlfriend and then skip all the way to Ghost Channel.

We were all on Lyoko and on a special mission. Aelita had got into the tower while we were fighting off Bloks in the Ice sector. Aelita deactivated the tower and the return to the past was launched. Jeremy, after a while, wondered why we hadn't come back from our mission.

We thought we were back in the 'real world', after a long while of seeing everyone but Jeremy, replay itself, I knew we were still on Lyoko but trapped in a world that Xana, himself made. I told the others apart from Jeremy that I knew something was wrong, so we went to the factory and tried to connect to Lyoko. Then Jeremy-Xana along with Jim and a few others came. After that, Real Jeremy got transferred into the factory. Then Xana-Jeremy called the real one Xana and Real Jeremy told us that he got there through the scanner and was in Lyoko form. I knew Jeremy would risk anything for his friends so I stood by the real Jeremy and the others join me too. Then Xana-Jeremy changed slightly and tried to strangle us and Jeremy with wires. Aelita used her creativity to save us by destroying the bubble and Jeremy returned to his chair at the real factory.

The next day, Jeremy told us that it was time to materialize Aelita. So Yumi got Plan Alpha under way, by telling her mother about Aelita, her pen pal, that she was Japanese and that her parents work with computers.

Jeremy made a fake record so Aelita could attend the school while Odd convinced Mr Delmas to let Aelita come to Kadic by saying she was his cousin from Holland.

After that Jeremy launch the Code Earth program, then we all headed down to the scanner room to meet her. And sure enough, Aelita, with light pink, brown eyes with her usual pink jacket, pink top and dark pink boots, was in the scanner.

"Welcome to Earth, Aelita!" Jeremy said, happily.

The Next day-False start at last

"Time to send Peter and his friends back by using Code home, don't you think?" Ulrich asked, concerned. "Not yet, I need the disc" Jeremy replied.

Cassidy, after being devitalised, ran back to the dorm to get the disc. I went with t lure Jim and Sissi out of the way with a honey trap (talking sweetly, not an actual honey trap).

Then we headed back to the factory but when we got back, the super computer had flowing electric energy. Since it was time for the felid trip for drawing flowers, I got paired up with Odd, Yumi with William, Aelita with Jeremy and Ulrich tagged along with us as Peter was with Jade and Cassidy was with Colton, Patricia and Kaitlyn.

Jeremy left Aelita alone in the forest to get his laptop, so I followed her while Odd was talking to Ulrich and Ulrich was spying on William and Yumi.

_One of these days_ I thought_ I'm going tell each of them that they both like each other, the Sam for Aelita and Jeremy but along Odd and Sam when she comes into the picture too._

I found Aelita's red notebook and followed her to the Hermitage, and saw her faint as she had another vision after the one with wolves, of a guy with glasses, Franz Hopper, was telling her to take the shortcut to the factory next to where she was to escape the men in black. _I never want to leave this place, even though I miss my Family, pets and friends_ I thought as We got out of the shortcut after I got my own flicker scooter, we used the rope in the factory to swing down and went to the laboratory where Jeremy was now waiting for us.

"About time, you girls got here. The others are waiting for you downstairs" He informed us as we went down to the scanner room which is still so cool in person.

First we went to the supercomputer and Jeremy turned it off but at the same time Aelita and Peter fell in to a coma.

So Jeremy turned it back on to revive them.

Jeremy scanned them before we had all headed in the scanners to check for viruses. Only that's exactly what they had, they were both connected to Xana so in order to find an anti-virus we had to go to Lyoko to check the towers.

Then we took it in turns to go in the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Peter, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Peter, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization! Transfer Grainne, Transfer Cassidy, Transfer Colton, Transfer Patricia, Scanner Grainne, Scanner Cassidy, Scanner Colton, Scanner Patricia, Virtualization!" Jeremy commanded as we all safely arrived on Lyoko one by one.

But then Xana launched an attack, which was to make the school flood as a distraction while he created a human look for himself.

He was tall, handsome, and slightly similar to William only his voice was slightly deeper and he was mixed raced but slightly in between lighter and darker, he wore a rock out t-shirt that was white with a black guitar on it, black skinny jeans and black trainers. His eyes were dark brown/black to cover up his true Xana symbol eyes.

He called himself Connor Black stream.

The tower in the Forest sector which was where we were this time, was activated and surrounded by red. Xana sent Tarantulas, in our direction, so I threw my laser boomerang them.

Kaityln had come across one of the Kankrelats and had found a metal pole to whack it with.

She phone Jeremy to let him. "Jeremy, There's a strange creature in front of me, what do I do?" she asked , shivering in fear and worry. "Calm down, Kaityln. All you have to do is hit the eye in the middle to take it out, understand?" Jeremy instructed, calmly.

"Ok" She said, her voice wobbled with fear, as she hit the eye of Xana and the Krankrelat exploded.

"Hurry, Guys! Xana's sent Krankrelats to Earth through the scanners!" Jeremy said, urgently.

Just then, a spectre came into the school and travelled through the electricity to the school's water pipes which caused bathrooms to flood. Yumi and Ulrich had been devitalized by a crab this time and had gotten out of the scanners. Once they had recovered , they hurried back to school to defend all the innocent but found out from Sissi, that the school was flooding and everyone was being evacuated.

Ulrich went in to save Kiwi, Odd's dog, for Odd's sake but got trapped in his and Odd's room.

Connor had found Kaitlyn and had asked out for a walk In the park.

Yumi had found Kaitlyn and found Connor very suspicious looking.

Then suddenly, Connor AKA Xana, used his electric powers to harm Kaitlyn but Yumi a large stick to hit him with as a distraction.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, we had reached the tower but we had to distract the crabs and Tarantulas blocking the way for Aelita to reach it and save Kaityln in time.

Aelita ran into the tower and on to the platform. Her name appeared on the keypad, and then she entered the code, CODE LYOKO.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as the return to the past was launched once again.

Kaitlyn hadn't remembered a thing about what we had told her about Xana, Lyoko etc., It's a bit of a shame really, she'd be a loyal companion for Jeremy when we're all on Lyoko if she was a Lyoko warrior too.

Strange enough, this time, Stephen arrived, limbo between the real world and CL world for about 5 minutes on the soccer field, looking at me in an confused, distant way, then he vanished.

Jim had helped us protect the other children, so since he didn't remember anything from before, we all complemented him.

"Thank, Jimbo!" I said, smiling a bit too cheesy.

"You're a hero!" Yumi said, kissing him on the check as he blushed, smiling proudly in confusion.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Jade, Cassidy and Colton added, smiling cheerfully.

"And the best Uncle there could be!" Peter and Patricia said together in unison.

"Thanks, guys. I guess, now get to class all of you, ok?" He said, smiling in a relaxing way.

Then we all walked to class together hand in hand, ready for what Xana want to throw at us next.

Somewhere in the distant real world, a shadowy fox was in a fox-like ship with a two-headed pizza face alien that had ice power for a minion, who was tracking down one particular teenage girl that always ruins his evil plans. Thankfully, He had escaped his virtual prison, thanks to her at the arena, by activating the 'f' key which had been the thing that had kept him sealed in that world all along and she had freed him without even knowing it.

According to the Galaxy news, she's been reported missing for almost over 4 months now, that's why he wanted to track her down first and destroy her once and for all.

Then a black and red black hole appeared in front of the ship and sucked them in.

After what seemed like hours passing by, They finally woke up and found themselves in a blue sphere- Sector 5 and saw Connor, who had returned to Lyoko to welcome them into his humble home.

"I'm Xana, but you can call me Connor. What are your names, dear guests?" He asked, in the same deep voice he uses when he possess William.

"I'm Foxicus and this is Chillies" the fox guy, Foxicus said, in a terrified voice.

"Don't be afraid, dear Foxicus and Chillies. I won't hurt you, only the ones that I hate and despise are the ones that I try to hurt." Xana tried to reassure them but they were still in shock, by the fact that they were both in a virtual world this time.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Atomic Grace?" Foxicus asked, once he had half recovered from shock.

"No, unfortunately I don't. So let me show you around and make yourself at home." Xana said, a faint friendly tone. Both Foxicus and Chillies nearly had a heart attack once they saw how blue and huge the key room and control room where Aelita would soon tap into Xana's system to get information with the timer of the Mantas hatching from cone-shaped exit.

They soon found out that Xana was a program, not a human once they kept wondering where he puts his clothes, food etc in this huge place and eventually asked Xana this.

Then He of course answered causally, "I'm a AI program, not a human, alien or animal of any kind, so I don't need any of that stuff".

Then later that night, I had a dream.

_I was at school in my maths class. My teacher gave me detention for not getting a higher score on My Maths. His eyes turned into the eyes of Xana symbol. I had to use my pink ruler to fight him. Connor came into the room with William which blocked my exit. All three of them closed up to me, pressing me against the wall as I was surrounded by them. They were all about to use their electric powers on me when I heard a familiar scream which woke me up._

Aelita's scream had woke me because she had, had another nightmare like I had.

The next day, I went to boring maths class.

"Hey, Ulrich!" I whispered, "If you like Yumi so much ask her out or send her a love note".

"Thanks for the advice, Grainne but I'd rather deal with this my own way." Ulrich whispered in reply, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ulrich, do you know what I've been saying this whole time?" the teacher with long brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Umm.." Ulrich mumbled.

"Odd, why don't you help him out?" she asked.

Next to Ulrich, was a snoring Odd with his head on the desk.

Sometime after class, Sissi said something horrible to Aelita to make her want to 'Canada/Holland'. I got so mad at Sissi for doing that to Aelita, that I went up to her and punched her hard in the face. I felt very relived after that and ran away to the factory.

Then Me and Peter alerted the others as Jeremy was already in the super lab, waiting for us. We then went down to the scanner room and got virtualized on to Lyoko into the forest sector. Jeremy found out that Aelita was out of the sectors entirely and in a new sector- Sector 5. We then saw Bloks and Crabs coming towards us, plus Odd, Jade, Cassidy, Patricia, Yumi and Ulrich joined us. Once we defeated the Crabs and Bloks, we were guided by Jeremy to the end of the forest sector to where the transporter will appear once Jeremy found the code. Once he entered the code SCIPIO, the white sphere transporter with the blue Xana sign appeared and took us to Sector 5 which was the huge blue sphere that Connor along with Foxicus and Chillies were in.

Sometime after we saved Aelita from the Scyphozoa, Jeremy gave us the overboard for Odd, the Over wing for Yumi and Aelita, the over bike and the Over car- Courageous Cat, for me, Peter, Jade, Cassidy, Colton and Patricia. We eventually found out that Franz Hopper was Aelita's Father and that Aelita was human. Then after a few times on Lyoko, all of Aelita's memory was taken away by the Scyphozoa sent by Xana once the rest of us had been devitalized. Thankfully, Franz Hopper active all the towers which made them all white and restored Aelita's memory.

William joined the school and was put in Yumi's class.

On another trip to Lyoko, Yumi arrived late and a search party with Jim was lead to the factory, so Jeremy had to launch a return to the past after Yumi saved Aelita from the Scyphozoa and active the key by pressing it in.

At some point Xana launched a return back in time four times to make himself stronger.

Aelita got a special attack called Energy Fields, which was pink energy shot from the palm of her hands. Xana then used the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita to delete all the sectors. So Aelita and Jeremy had to rebuild Lyoko after the core was destroyed.

Jeremy also programed the super scanner which alerts him when a tower is active.

All while after that mission, William helped us when he followed Odd and Ulrich to the factory, the day, Jeremy and Aelita did their World War 1 report really fast.

Those was when that guy that had a supply of bombs was possessed by Xana and placed all the bombs all over the factory and William helped find the main source to defuse them before them exploded.

Xana sent a Scyphozoa to possess William, after Yumi had finally agreed with all of us for him to be a Lyoko warrior and had went in the scanner to be unaffected to the return to past, which when he went on his first Lyoko trip with Aelita.

Since then, he's been a servant to Xana since, Yumi did get him to recall what he had promised when he had gone into the scanner and for a second he stroked Yumi's face, gave us hope that the True William was back by letting Aelita help him as a trap.

Since then, Aelita and Jeremy have programmed the Skid and we all have Navskids apart from Aelita having the original skid, plus so far we've found Replicas of Lyoko, such as the Desert and Forest sectors along with Sector 5 that we've found and destroyed by being transported to Earth through the Skid being docked, making the tower's light go green, with two or four people left behind to guard the Skid from William and other monsters that Xana might send.

Odd, Yumi, Peter, Jade and I got transferred into a space station, we were in spectre-like form but in our Lyoko outfits.

Jeremy eventually adds wings to Aelita's Lyoko form which is activated by the star-shaped purple bracelet on her left arm; the wings are pink, just like her energy fields and makes her appear to look like an angel.

We eventually destroyed the supercomputer we found there and in the previous replicas to destroy them all. According the Jeremy, by destroying the replicas it weakens Xana.

Meanwhile in Sector 5, Carthage, Foxicus, still possessed by his own creation the virus monster and Chillies was in the core room, in hiding. They were waiting for the right moment to come out and surprise unwanted visitors like all of us, at the moment they were waiting for Xana's(well Connor in this case, either way still the same person/program) signal.

So they had to wait long for all of us to arrive, in order to do that, Xana had to think of a plan and then active a tower. The perfect plan came in to mind, so perfect that the Lyoko warriors won't know what hit them, which is what Xana thought away.

So Connor, (AKA Xana) flew off and activated a tower in the Mountain sector.

Because Aelita was so good at mixing music as a DJ, the Sub digitals picked her to perform at their concert today, only Xana possessed the lady who was letting her know when to go on and told Chris, Jim's nephew, the leader of the Sub digitals to play without because she was sick after she had knocked out Aelita.

Jeremy managed to transfer me back my earth using the tower of one of the replicas, I was in spectre form, only I was wearing my Lyoko clothes underneath my normal clothes to hide supicoution. I was with Snakey at the library she goes to and found the 3rd volume of Rosario+Vampire season 2. We had gingerbread Pudseys and got Rainbow drops. Then we played this super cool battle of the roses all girl wrestling PS2 game and the Final fantasy x-2 game as well. Then I came across a supercomputer that was place inside my school, so I had to cover all the security cameras before I destroyed the supercomputer with a laser boomerang and book digits.

Then I battled powerful clones of me before I got transferred back to the Skid, unconscious.

William had tried to get Aelita to the digital sea again but Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Peter fought William while Cassidy, Patricia and Colton saved Aelita just as I was energized back on Replica Lyoko from the skid.

Just then a tower was activated on Sector 5 on the real Lyoko.

So we all quickly got energized back into the skid and Aelita drove us out of there just before the replica blew up. Jeremy sent her the co-ordinates for Lyoko so we wouldn't get lost as we into the hub thing that was like a portal short to Lyoko with swirls inside it. Then we arrived on Lyoko, Aelita took the Skid to the dock directly in to Sector 5. Then we got energised out on to the pad things that we stood on before we went into the skid that usually had an extra one that was probably for William.

Then Jeremy guided us to the tower as it was north-west from where we were standing.

We all hurried to get to the tower but there was just water in the way, so Jeremy virtualised our vehicles for us. This time Peter drove the Courageous cat since I'm not that good at driving cars not even cars in a PS2 game. (I tend to almost always crash in the Simpsons hit and run PS2 game!) Aelita summoned her wings by waving her hand over her star bracelet and used her creativity to create a path for us to drive on since Odd was on his purple cat overboard, Ulrich was on his Overbike and Yumi was her Overwing.

When we arrived at the tower, we had unwelcome guests- creepers and Tarantulas.

Meanwhile, while we were distracted and fighting off the not-so challenging monsters,

Connor had brought more Tarantulas with him to Earth through the scanners to hunt down clone William and Atomic Grace but he of course didn't know it was me.

He then went back on Lyoko, to Sector 5 again to call out William as a signal to Foxicus and Chillies. The two of them rode on the Tarantulas as William led them to us on his black Manta vehicle.

Once we had finished the last of the Creepers and other Tarantulas, more came, this time with William. So I raced out towards him, to take him down with Peter, Jade, Cassidy, Colton, Ulrich and Yumi. As Odd and Aelita were faced with Krabs and Hornets, they couldn't exactly help us there and then as they were in a bit of a pickle of their own.

Then I saw two familiar faces that I thought I'd never see again while I was in this universe.

Foxicus and Chillies, my two hopeless enemies were riding on the back of Tarantulas and they were in the Sector 5 right in front of me. I turned invisible so they couldn't see me or recognise me or they'd blow my cover of staying here since they want pure revenge.

"Hello, Lyoko warriors. I see you have been disturbing a dear friend of ours that wants to get rid of you once and for all. If you can tell me where Atomic Grace is, I'll tell you deactivate the tower and go back in time like this meeting never happened. Oh and by the way since We're allies of Xana, the return to the past doesn't affect us. So think carefully!" Foxicus warned us, well them since they could see me. "Who are you? And who's Atomic Grace?" Everyone asked together in unison. " We don't know anyone that goes by that name, Foxy!" Odd said, cheekily. "First of all, my name is NOT Foxy! Second, I'm Foxicus and this weird two headed pizza face alien is Chillies. Thirdly, Atomic Grace is my enemy who is a super heroine teen girl that dresses in purple. You have 3 months ,that will turn into 5 days if this purple cat guy doesn't stop cracking jokes, to find Atomic Grace if you don't, Xana will keep hold of your black haired friend forever so choose wisely." Foxicus warned us before adding to Chillies, "Let's go, before they try to follow us, Chillies" and used a disappearing smoke bomb act to escape from us. I reappeared into view again, before saying "Aelita, You'd better go deactivate the tower before Xana does real damage". "Hey, er guys, can you keep a secret?" I asked nervously. "Yay, why?" the rest of us asked. "You, see, I'm.." I started but at the same time Aelita entered the code just 5mintues after I started talking Her name had appeared, then the lights went down and Aelita said "Tower deactivated". "…Atomic Grace" I finished after Jeremy launched the return to the past and the white bubble engulfed everything. "What?!" Everyone asked in unison, with surprised and shocked looks on their face, even Odd had gasped as he was eating his third helping on Ramen (noodles) and pizza with chocolate cornets that was new on the menu.

"Does that mean we have to surrender you to Foxicus?" Peter, Patricia, Cassidy and Colton asked. "Oh, no, that just means Jeremy has to somehow materialise my other teammates to help us fight Foxicus off" I answered, not realising super handsome Connor was eavesdropping over our conversation as was Sissi again.

Back in the real world, Patch and Pixie were wondering where I had got to and called Atomic Kiki and Light to find me. They also told them on Foxicus and Chillies' disappearance two weeks ago. They took the 'Purple Betty' to find me and brought Claymore, Kane, Lulu, Cream and Jem with them too. A red dot appeared on the ship's radar and they sucked into a white version of a black hole. The next thing, them knew, they were outside the Kadic academy boarding school. Connor found them and brought them in to school. The 'Purple Betty' was camouflaged into the crossroads part of the forest that leads to the sewers and to the Hermitage too. They passed off as Connor's cousins and placed in the same grade as us apart from Yumi, clone William, Connor and real William (who's still on Lyoko).

Today was the national world book day and there was a competition for the best story entry to star in a book. Plus you also get to meet the Subdigitals, themselves and get help from them to make a book series, but also a cartoon show with them and the winner staring in that too! This was a once in a life time chance of coming to the next step of becoming a bestselling author. So I entered a short story called The power of friendship, which is about a group of boys and girls(mainly us) that save the world in secret, using their super powers in a combination at its strongest through the special pink energy of friendship to destroy the ultimate super villain Keyblocks which is a dog humanoid (similar to Kiwi, only he talks and Kiwi barks) that's not so intelligent and tries to take over the world using his kinetic powers through food but the super group of friends stop him and put him jail with the strongest power of all-the pink electric hot power of Friendship!

The rest of the morning, I was anxious to find out if I had won after all, Aelita knew the Subdigitals really well and I was desperate to meet them in person for real but unfortunately, ugly monster Sissi who has a huge crush on Ulrich but has a brain the size of a pea to not understand that Ulrich will never be into her, came over and boasted about how her story, the 10 murderers will win for sure. Yeah, right. As if her stupid story will be as good as mine, I'm not a fan of horror story so I won't read it, ever!

So Peter, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy had to read it for me but in their head, out loud, then after 5 minutes, they told me that it was descriptive enough and it was so bad that Odd had to run to his room and feed it to Kiwi.

Connor kept watching my every move along with the other Lyoko warriors. Kaityln was watching us in the distant, smiling that how happy we were to be together. She had heard us mention 'Xana', 'Lyoko', 'Attack' a lot lately. But ever since She had that dream when she had seen a Karankalrat and rang Jeremy to let him know, thus destroying it with a pole and following the other to the factory, She felt that she had to become a part of their group again. Somehow. Connor sent William to report to Foxicus on his find of information about me, causing me to be in danger. Peter had another vision that me and him would be kidnaped by Connor and Aelita was kidnapped by a girl who had hid her face wearing a fingerless black glove on her hand and a outfit involving a grey tank top(probably sleeveless) with red stripes, a black jacket, only part of her black skinny jeans where seen plus she had black boots on her feet. I was shivering with worry when I heard this and I was still shivering when I was in the dorm room that Jim had shown me. I was sharing a room with (ugh!) Sissi. I now had to put up with the worst girl in school that's the principal's daughter.

Back in Sector 5, Foxicus was smiling with glee ever since he had found out from William, the 'messenger' general, my true identity, which made Chillies a bit frightened to even talk to him. Morgan x, Connor's Daughter was waiting quietly with them for William's return again, since she had a huge crush on him and despised all of us. Little did she know, that she would soon have to get to know us one day, on the day of her dad's down fall or in other words death. She was cuddling Kanky, her pet Kankrelat. Chillies had a special wepon called Icemelter that was a sword made entirely out of ice but was stable enough to go through all temperatures and weather conditions.

Connor got a weapon called Day Twister that a bit like William's sword but not as heavy or as, plus it's black with brown stripes with the Xana symbol near the edge of the blade (also the thickness was like Ulrich's sword) and a vehicle similar to Yumi's called MindWing that's black and shoots out rockets, but it also had a fox's tail at the back, curtsey of Foxicus and a blade holder for his sword.

Back on Earth, Jessica had met Snakey and were chatting together as they were walking to an ultimate Manga store when a grey wolf with incredibly sharp teeth appeared at the door, blocking the exit and snarling at them.

For a moment, both of them thought it was a normal wolf but once Snakey saw the Xana symbol in it's' eyes, she knew what was going on and guided Jessica to safety.

A bright purple light flashed in the wolf's eyes and swept both of them away.

**That's the end of the chapter for now! don't forget to review and comment my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another Reminder, I don't own Jade and Peter. Lyokowarrior1994 owns them and takes full credit for them. I don't own Cassidy, Colton, Patricia and Kaityln either. LonghairedAelita owns Kaityln and AwesomeFanFictionAuthor owns Jessica and Morgan X and M16A2 owns Colton!**

Earlier on in the week, we met Jeremy's other cousin Patrick who helped save the skid.

Me, Odd, Aelita, Peter and Jade went to the ice region supercomputer from the ice replica but William got energized there too by Xana so we had to face him while Yumi, Ulrich, Colton and Patricia faced the Kolossus that was a huge giant thing with yellow lava stuff as stripes all over its black rock solid body. Kaityln had followed us to the factory as her suspicion levels grew high and she knew she just had to find out what we were up to. So she used the rope at the entrance to swing down and used the elevator to go down to the laboratory where Jeremy was.

Aelita went into the tower that was activated once Jeremy brought her back to the Skid and found strange data on the key pad in the tower. She then deactivated the tower and went back to Skid. We were all devitalized by now and were watching with Jeremy.

The Kolossus destroyed the Skid and Aelita was in it. Thankfully, Aelita arrived safely in the scanner but we had now lost the only transportation to get through the digital sea.

Turns out Jeremy wanted Kaityln to join our group too, since she helped Jeremy get through the data Aelita collected to form the program to save William and to bring him back.

So Kaityln had to go into the scanner to be not affected by the return to the past and become a Lyoko warrior.

I found out I had won the competition and got a picture with the Subdigitals as a souiour of that special day. I also made a mini cartoon called 'Atomic Grace: Subdigitals rock the day!'

The next day,

We had to face the Kolossus , while Aelita was getting more data from the supercomputer through the ice replica .Jeremy managed to bring back William back into the scanner room as his normal self again because of the data Aelita found in the tower which Jeremy used so she could deactivate the tower once William had got devitalised.

Since the Kolossus destroyed the Skid and it would have taken Jeremy and Aelita months to program another, Jeremy received data from Franz Hopper for a Multi agent program to wipe out Xana. Aelita had a nightmare that her father as a glowing white ball with pink around the edges in Lyoko form got killed by Xana's Manta.

Ulrich, Yumi, Peter and Colton had to distract the Kolossus while Aelita, Jade, Patricia, Cassidy, Odd and I got taken to Lyoko. Ulrich and Peter eventually destroyed the Kolossus by hitting the target on its face and its left arm. Peter got saved by the transported too but Ulrich got devitalised at the last minute by the Kolossus that fell forward towards him.

After that, Aelita went to the waterfall in the Ice sector (before we got taken to sector 5), to see her dad, now that we were in sector 5, we went to the place where the Manta usually hatched out of, for Aelita to launch the Multi agent program.

Peter, Jade, Cassidy, Odd, Patricia and I were left to defend Franz Hopper and Aelita from the Manta because Franz Hopper was giving Jeremy and Aelita the energy needed to launch the program.

Aelita refused to launch the program but eventually gave in and launched it which was white flying dots that destroy all the replicas including Xana.

Unfortunately at the same time, all of Franz hopper's life points went down by every hit taken by the manta so he eventually exploded.

Xana had possessed William again by sending purple electricity through the wires of the supercomputer to him but thanks to the Multi agent program, Xana came out of him completely in spectre form.

Jeremy brought Aelita and the rest of us back (by this time Odd had already devitalised) and almost all of us were crying but mainly Aelita. Before Jeremy shut down the supercomputer, He asked me, Jade, Peter, Cassidy, Colton and Patricia if they wanted to go home.

By now, there were signs showing that Peter had amnesia from being away from his world too long so he had be revived there before he can do anymore Lyoko business.

Before I could reply, the same purple light from before flashed in my eyes.

Before Xana got destroyed, He sent Morgan away with Foxicus and Chillies for their own safety and he gave Morgan some of his own power to carry on his legacy.

So in order, for her to blend in, she disguised herself as a human and had to somehow make Foxicus and Chillies appear human too which wasn't easy. With a little bit of Xanaification, Foxicus was now a teenage white boy with strange ginger hair, a cunning smile and the same brown eyes he always had wear a red with orange striped top with orange skinny jeans while Chillies had blond hair with slightly tanned skin wearing a yellow top with a snow ice lolly in the centre with ice-blue skinny jeans.

Morgan used her hypnosis powers to convince the receptionist to let her and the boys see the principal. She managed to convince him to enrol her at the school as Morgan X and boys went by the names of 'Foxglove Camperfield' and 'Icepop Lollysticks'.

Sissi found out about the supercomputer because she placed a GPS tracking device on him. I pointed it out quickly before we headed to the factory. Sissi discovered Jeremy's video diaries and thought we had caused all the trouble Xana had brewed all this time. Jim, Nickolas and her dad all thought she was crazy. So Jeremy launched a return to the past one last time. Before Ulrich and Yumi had their chat together about being between them or something like that, I butted in and told them to kiss last them almost did in Lyoko, the desert sector in season 1. So they finally did after they had held hands together as the white bubble engulfed us all one last time. In the Cafeteria, We managed to convince Sissi that she was our friend, so she could leave us alone before we headed back to the factory one last time.

All of us voted for the supercomputer to be shut down, but before Jeremy pulled the switch, Atomic Light and Kiki along with Snaky and Jessica came after talking to the principal to let them enrol at Kadic as our cousins: Jessica-Aelita's cousin, Snaky-My cousin, Jessica-Colton's cousin, Kiki-Peter's Cousin and Stevie(AL)-Yumi's cousin. Since it was the end of the whole series for now, I whispered to Peter and Jade that I'd be back for season 5 by before heading into the scanner one last time for now, to be sent back home. Then Jeremy finally shut down the supercomputer by pulling the lever.

The rest of the gang closed the way to the swearers for the last time, when Jim appeared from the tree. "Well, if it isn't the fantastic five plus 8 more! What are you guys up to?" Jim asked.

"We've just closed the last chapter of an exciting, dangerous adventure!" Odd replied with enthusiasm.

"I too once gave up my teenage dreams of becoming an adult" Jim said.

"You're really an adult?" Odd asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Jim replied.

Back on Earth, I was in my room again and I had just finished watching the last episode of Code Lyoko, Ep 95. I was shocked and am now in deep depression.

Chapter 10- Depression, then Expression.

Then after a couple of days, Morgan knocked out Aelita and Peter and kidnapped by taking them to the factory to get trapped on Lyoko. After virtualizing them, Morgan went to Lyoko in spectre form. The others had no clue this was going on because they knew the supercomputer was off for good. Morgan summoned William, Her crush to her side and got to attack Peter and Aelita.

_On Real Earth….._

It was the next day which was a Friday afternoon, I was back from school, trying to figure out what cartoon to watch next while I waited for CLE to show on TV, while my watch beeped, only it wasn't Pixie this time, It was…. Jeremy?!

-Flashback- It was the time Samantha(Sam) came to Kadic for the skateboard competition that Odd had entered into as well, Odd had recognised her in the corwd and waved to her.

They chatted a while to catch up with each other and when it was Odd's turn to shine on the skateboard, Ulrich had to pass on a message to Sam for Odd to know, only it was in code-"Tell Odd to come to you-know-where!" Ulrich had said in code. "Ok" Sam had replied bluntly. Only she had forgotten but did finally pass on the message to Sam. I think Odd and Sam blushed at some point while they had been chatting, so I had butted in to their 'love couple' conversation again(like I did with Ulrich and Yumi) to help them express themselves to each other about their love for on another.

-End Flash back-

_I think William and Sissi should be together because they're both jealous of Ulrich and Yumi._

"Atomic Grace, Peter and Aelita are missing! We think it may be Xana coming back to haunt us but we all know that the supercomputer in shut down and that Xana is dead. Please help us! I added a new function for your watch, it can now teleport you to whatever destination you desire to go. Good luck and Hurry!" Jeremy informed, urgently.

"I'm on my way, Jeremy! Don't panic and stay calm!" I replied, as calmly as I could, since I remembered the last time Jeremy made a teleportation feature was on Odd, who got two more copies of himself when he tried it out on Lyoko.

"Teleportation! Lyoko universe, the Factory, Scanner room now!" I commanded and pressed the glowing purple teleport button that had been added to my watch to active it.

Then I waited.

Meanwhile, Foxicus was making a new army to help him take over this earth unlike the real life one by following the instructions to making Jeremy's Kiwi 2 robot dog he had stolen and adding his own adjustments.

After what seemed like hours, Foxicus said after making a large pet carrier cage for his surprise robot army in the other part of the factory (away from the Elevator and laboratory),

"Let's wait for Atomic Grace and her gang of friends first before releasing my new improved creation, unlike the previous one, which is going to making them beg for mercy!".

I arrived in the scanner room, Jeremy and the others were in the laboratory with him.

Jade, Snakey and Odd were joining me for this mission.

Only before Jeremy could send us to Lyoko, I heard a familiar voice cry, "Do it now, they're here. I can smell them closer by".

Colton, Odd, Ulrich, Patricia and Kaityln stayed with Jeremy as Jade, Yumi, Snakey, Jessica and I went back up the elevator to find out where in the factory, Foxicus was.

We found Foxicus and Chillies with a large pet carrier cage that black with orange stripes, suitable for a giant cat.

"Release the invisible shape-shifting super-fast ninja stealthy teleporting super-intelligent psychic, telepathic mind-controlled silver Robot cats that can smell fear, ability to walk up walls with laser eyes!" Foxicus said with an evil grin.

Chillies, obediently, pulled the chain for opening the large pet carrier cage, then we saw silver, shiny robot cats that all had glowing lit up eyes that were all the colours of the rainbow: Red, yellow, orange, green, sky blue, Indigo, Violet and Pink(even though that's not part of the rainbow).

The robo-cats were fast, so Me and Jade had to get sent to Lyoko while Ulrich, Yumi, Cassidy, Odd Jessica, Snakey, Colton and Patricia protected Jeremy and Kaityln by holding back the robo-cats which wasn't easy since they were fast, smart, ninja-like, psychic, telepathic, could smell fear and most of all walk up walls while shooting lasers from their eyes!

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Peter and Aelita were now conscious, only they were in sector 5 and the Scyphozoa wanted to possess them.

**That's it for now, let me know what you think it by reviewing my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy virtualized us into Sector 5 and guided us to where Peter and Aelita were- in the core room.

We were stopped by Creepers and while I had my back turned, two familiar faces with black hair crept towards me from behind.

"Watch out, Grainne!" Jade warned me. "What?!.."I started to ask but then Connor knocked me out while William fought Jade.

-My dream thoughts-

Most people call me say I'm an Action Warrior, Magic Warrior,

Adventurer, Time Princess,

Protector and a Heroine.

Me, well I'm a Cosmic Heroine and my name is now Guardian Grace, Galaxy Protector.

-Dream thoughts ended-

I woke up and found myself in a stronger Guardian orange bubble with Peter and Aelita.

I couldn't get free but then I remembered that Jeremy had to make a clone of Aelita to set us free.

The only problem was that, we weren't in Sector 5 or the Ice sector at all.

We were in a hidden sector, that was a bit like Xana's copy of Earth but without other humans.

Jeremy sent Ulrich and Yumi in to track us down, he played Odd's 'Break break break dance' song, just like he had accidentally done in 'Code Earth' while he searched for us and traces of Franz Hopper because Aelita still had hope that her father had somehow survived devitalisation.

Odd, Snakey, Jessica and Colton had by now defeated about 5 robcats and now 10 more cats had appeared.

Back on real earth, everyone was going about their daily routine, the same on Code Lyoko(cartoon) reality, then Morgan sent the Kolossus through the scanner somehow to cause mayhem in the two real world, Real life and cartoon.

Meanwhile somewhere behind Sector 5, we were still stuck in the all-powerful orange guardian ball. Since I was the only one wake, because Peter and Aelita were still unconscious, I realised that we were part on Lyoko still but part somewhere else. Once I took a good look at my surroundings, I realised it was dark. I then spotted a blue sphere with a project of images. Once I zoomed in with my hi-tech glasses (which were still my glasses in disguise), I saw all of us in the sphere but then after 2 minutes of taking in the images to print screen into my mind for information, the images changed to the world's destruction and the Lyoko warrior's defeat by the image of Aelita being thrown into the Digital sea. After what seem like forever, I finally figured out where we were. We were in Limbo of Lyoko and someone's mind.

My head started to hurt and I fell asleep again.

I had a vision.

-_a girl's fingerless gloved hand that belonged to Morgan X appeared, She was smiling in an amused yet evil grin, somehow her dad, Xana in the form of Connor was next to her in spectre form, grinning evilly._

_I turned around I saw William using his super smoke powers on Aelita and dropt her into the digital sea. "Victory!" William declared. _

_Foxicus and Chillies joined up with Xana to take over the cartoon Code Lyoko world and the real world together by using his robcats and Xana's factory-produced robot army using the scanners. Together, Foxicus, Chillies, Xana, William and Morgan X had set up the organisation called '_Evil Network Of Nowhere (or Nonsense)' _which was technically_ Foxicus' _evil organisation that's also called_ ' E.N.O.N' _for short._

_With what was left of our Lyoko warrior group along my team, we made our own organisation to rival Foxicus', called'_ Invincible Council Of Galaxy Protector Heroes' _or'_ I.C.O.G.P.H' _for short._

_Together, with the help of Jeremy, we managed to rematerialize Aelita back to Earth, into the scanner. _

While I was having this vision, Jade and Yumi had managed to devitalize William and headed towards the core room where the core of Lyoko was, a white ball within a moving white cube, which was where Morgan X and Connor was waiting for them.

Jeremy had finally located us, only half of us were in Lyoko and the other half were in parts of someone's mind. Connor and Morgan X's minds.

Odd was luring the cats away from the supercomputer to somewhere faraway in the other part of the factory while Snakey and Jessica went to the scanner room to help out Yumi and Jade.

So Colton stayed with Odd to protect Jeremy and Kaityln from the robocats, as Jeremy sent Snakey and Jessica to Sector 5 but then the super scanner detected an activated tower in Sector 5 again because Xana had sent his robot army, he had started making in the ice region replica supercomputer, to Earth, Both Cartoon and real life, along with the rest of Foxicus' Robocats.

So Jeremy materialised the Overcar, Courageous cat for Jessica and Snakey to use as a vehicle since Aelita had her angel overwings (who was still trapped in the Guardian).

The Tower was behind the core room, just before the harbour where the Skid used to dock in.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Jade had cost the risk of losing 10 life points for causing Connor (Xana) and Morgan X to lose about 20 life points but still have 50 left.

Back in the Limbo Realm, 2 of the guardian's shields were down so there was just one more to break before setting us free. Jeremy created a clone of Aelita to travel to the realm we were in, to save by entering the guardian once the last shield went down.

Jessica had finally arrived on cue with Snakey as Yumi used her metal fans on Connor and Morgan X at the same time as Jade hit them which caused them to devitalise. Clone Aelita then let the guardian take her prisoner.

_Back in my Vision- I saw light surround all of us as we all worked together to stop Foxicus and Xana._

_We finally destroyed Xana permanently and arrested Foxicus, then we finally shut down the supercomputer. This time for good. Then me, Snakey, Stevie, Kiki and the rest of my team said farewell to the Lyoko warriors and I gave Peter a note for only him , Colton, Jessica, Cassidy which was that I'd see them in Season 5. Then a purple version of a black hole appeared and swept us away._

_We arrived back in my room, it was nigh time so My parents didn't notice a thing since I had placed a clone in my place before I left my room for the second time. I saw Aelita's mother trapped in a white sphere with the men in black. I screamed._

I woke up with a shock after the long vision had made my head hurt severely, the guardian had since exploded after it had released us for Clone Aelita. So we were now back in Sector 5 in the core room, with Jessica, Snakey and Yumi. The tower was just up head. When we had finally reached it, there were creepers and tarantulas blocking the way. "Book Digits" I shouted as I threw the book shaped bombs at them as Yumi threw her metal fans at the Xana symbol targets, Peter threw his fire balls and Jade used her weapon at the same time as Aelita active her wings by the wave of her hand over her bracelet again and flew to the tower.

Aelita stood in the middle of the platform and went up.

The robocats were surrounding Odd and Colton as they gotten tired of running and that had given the cats a big advantage.

Aelita did a backflip in mid-air and went towards the second platform, where the keypad was.

The cats were about to use their laser eyes (in their stealth mode) to burn Odd and Colton when Aelita entered the code: CODE LYOKO. The lights in the tower fell as Aelita said "Tower deactivated".

The robots stopped in their tracks and in real life earth and cartoon earth, the Kolossus stopped mid-way between real life earth and cartoon Code Lyoko universe earth, with the cartoon reality earth covered in damaged cars and building from the Kolossus.

So just before the return to the past, Snakey and Jessica went into the scanner to be unaffected from the return trip. Then Jeremy said "Return to the past now!" and the white bubble engulfed us one last time.

I was in my dorm room this time because that's how it would have been if I had still been here at the start. So this time, everyone kept a safe distance from Morgan X, since she was still a student at Kadic because of the return trip.

So me, Snakey, Kiki and the rest of my team said goodbye to the Lyoko warriors including Peter, Colton, Cassidy, Patricia, Jade Jessica and Kaityln. Since they finally got the message that I would come back for season 5 and that the Lyoko warriors' journey was far from over.

Then everyone on my team linked up to me, as I pressed the teleport button on my watch to take us home to the real world.

Chapter 11- Waiting for CLE and volcano centre core adventure

I was back in my room once more, watching W.i.t.c.h. on my phone, feeling a bit bored but still slightly depressed that CL was over because it was my fave show. I didn't feel like playing any games at all that day, so I invited my friends including my older friends Daisy, Kimberly and Malissa. We all decided to go to Canada for some sightseeing and spotted a mountain. We asked one of the locals if they had a pneumatic drill and borrowed it to go up to the top of the mountain and down through it.

First we went through the crust which was a thin rocky outer shell that was brown and 30 km thick so drilling through that part wasn't long. Then we went through the Mantle which was plastic, flow able and yellow. So we put very strong heatproof suits on because it was getting hotter every minute as we got closer to the core. Then we stopped half near the outer core. Some strange magma creatures I nicknamed maggies which were orange and hot like magma itself. They were in front trying to stop us from reaching the core. "Blizzard storm!" I commanded as a huge ice storm appeared outside the drill to counterattack the maggies long enough for me to engage the force field shield as we hurried towards the outer core as fast as we could which was 2,200km thick and saw the really hot iron solid inner layer that was 1,250 km thick which gives the earth a magnetic field.

Meanwhile Foxicus had long last been arrested and sent back to our world, he was then captured by the galactic police and taken to the galactic council court for judgement and questioning.

Then there a very bright light and our drill machine was lifted up and brought back up from the mountain by forest magic. After that, we didn't speak, we just toured through Canada, got memory gifts and kept the photos uploaded on a camera through intense technology in a scrapbook to remember our wonderful adventure together.

We then got called by Pixie, to secure Foxicus and Chillies in prison and transform in to our superhero Galactic guardian outfits in a flash with our watches.

Together, we teleported there using my voice-activated portals after a long time, to get to the prison. It was near the location of where the old Galactic Guardian HQ had been.

The prison had police spaceships parked by it and flying near it. The prison itself was as tall as the twin towers had been and wide as the Eiffel tower, it was a purple and black striped building on a floating piece of rock. It also had loads of cell rooms as though it was a mansion instead of a space prison. So we headed inside and saw Patch, who been appointed as head chef officer of the galactic police force, who was wearing a stealthy black and white police outfit with a ninja sword as defence.

Patch led us all the way to the 5th cell down after passing 50 cells already, to where Foxicus and Chillies were kept. What we had do was make sure them didn't escape and if they stayed there for at least overnight, we could use our realistic holograms to guard them for us that reacted if they tried to escape and alerted us right way if they did. (It's a new feature that was recently added to the holograms.

The next day, We checked to see if they were there, They were thankfully still there because the prison was strict on security which was why there was loads of police space ship cars zooming around the place. There were people still on duty to patrol the premise.

So we programed the very realistic hologram clones of us to guard Foxicus and Chillies for us as we teleported back home.

Chapter 12-Zumba time adventure

It was Tuesday the day before parents' evening, it was afternoon now.

Last time, I went there I found out that I had already made a friend in Natasha.

I was listening to 'Planet net' by the Subdigitals when my watch went off.

"Atomic Grace, you're selected to be apart from GG in two years time. Be prepared and because we're going to test you on your fighting tactics, fighting skills, escape plans, powers and strength to pass the exam of Galaxy Guardian. Be ready for when that time come because if you fail, you'll have to wait a long time for another exam like this one. So be on the lookout!" Admiral Pixie advised me, sincerely.

"Ok, Pixie. I know what to do and I'll be ready!" I replied.

Then Mummy took me back to school and I saw Natasha again along with the other adults including her mum.

While I was dancing, I saw a flash of a shiny image that looked like a cookie.

Somewhere in Space, Foxicus was trying to contact a ally villain to recuse him and Chillies. So far he had tough luck but when he had used his distance stretcher pone which was orange and similar to a brick phone, he heard a female voice.

When I got back home, I went to bed after having a yogurt and listened to '**Break away' **by the Subdigitals while I fell asleep.

Chapter 12-Consultation day adventure

I listened to 'World without Danger' as I was reading fan fiction stories, when Daddy took me to school after he had dropped off D at school. Me and Daddy chatted with my mentor about school stuff, then we went to the cinema.

**That's it for now, tell me what you think of the story so far by reviewing plz! Thx! More coming later on!**

Meanwhile Me, Kiki and Stevie resigned from the galactic guardians to form our own super group that was called Super Teen Galactic Force.

Together, we were the Galactic super teens- Teens of the 21st century!


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting, we went home first to get my book bag and then we went to the town centre to see Skyfall. Just before we went into the cinema, I collected my reserved books and took them out.

Then an unexpected call came.

The female's voice belonged to Foxy Foxtrot, a girl fox that was orange with a strip of purple down to the tip of her tail. She was wearing a dark purple and black kimono dress, similar features to those of a fantasy princess dress. She had a purple cuddly penguin with cute brown eyes that started glowing red when it came really angry. She called him Pitch or 'Pitchy' as a nickname.

"This is Foxy Foxtrot of the Milky way region, how may I be of service?" she asked politely in a business tone. "Hi Foxy, I'm Foxicus and I'm in need of help for escaping the galactic prison. Me and my minion Chillies are in desperate need of help for escaping. Can you help us?" he asked, desperately.

"I'll see what I can do" Foxy said, calmly.

Then the line went dead and they waited silently in their cell room, watching and hoping something good would happen.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, I had just received a call from Soar and Pixie, they informed me that Foxicus and Chillies had somehow escaped the galactic prison and passed the galactic police force undetected. I contacted the others before beaming up to the 'Purple betty' and hopped into my chair, while waiting for the other to arrive. "Hi everyone" I said, greeting them when they finally arrived, 5 minutes after me. "As we all feared, Foxicus and Chillies have managed to escape galactic prison security. They could only have succeeded with help. Any ideas who this ally might be?" I asked, as I informed them about the mission. Atomic Light and Jem used a villain tracker device to search for Foxicus' ally. The device was like a communicator , only it had a screen on it like a phone, plus it was purple with flowers all over it. It beeped suddenly when it had found the target.

On the screen was Foxy Foxtrot, 2nd galaxy class villain to Foxicus and wanted for varieties of evil deeds that she's done.

Far away, hidden under Dublin, is the secret teachers' agency. It's a place for teachers to get assigned top secret assignments, kind of like James Bond only teachers. So you wouldn't suspect teachers to spy. They have all the latest gadgets through the modern technology. Like a 3DS teleporter or a microphone disguise device. Some of the teachers were from my school and used radio communicators to contact each other.

One of them, called Miss Galaxy and her cosmic comrade team were assigned to watch over the students in my school, which was my English class to keep a look out for anything suspicious.

The next day was Saturday, 17 November. I was scheduled to be at the library for 11.30 for the teenage reading group again. When I got there, I saw a bright light flash in my face and time stood still. A shadowy fox-like figure appeared in the light and started walking towards me. At first I thought it was Foxicus, but as the figure got closer, I realised it was a girl. It was Foxy!

**More coming on the way, I have to go somewhere in 40 minutes, so hang back, relax and review!**

**Or Foxicus will come and get you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-another reading group adventure

One minute she was there, the next minute she was gone along with the clues to find Foxicus and Chillies. So I went to the usual area with Melissa, Kimberly and Daisy and talked about the 'Killing Honour' book as well as stuff about school, GCSEs, the Twilight saga, books that we'd red etc.

We had jammie dodgers and kit Kat bars as snacks along with summer fruits fruitshoot while we had our chat.

"Guys, I saw Foxy" I told the girl, telepathically. "We have to find out where she's hiding, I have a feeling she's the one involved with the breakout."

"Ok, we'll check it out once we finish our reading group meeting" the girls replied back to me through their minds.

"Foxy, we're going to find your hideout and when we do, you're going to wish you hadn't helped Foxicus and Chillies escape!" I said in my mind to no one in particular.

Somewhere along the milky way, Foxy had taken Foxicus and Chillies in her fox-like ship with streaks of pink over along with fox ear on each side at the top of the front of the ship, to her home.

It was fox den, similar to Foxicus' only it looked small on the outside and big on the inside.

We tracked Foxy down once the reading group had finished and drove the 'purple betty' to Foxy's space den. When we walked inside, it was a complete blackout zone but once we turned on the lights on our watches, we saw paintings of Foxy with her pet robot penguin and pictures of her purple mother in a frilly pink and red striped dress and her blue father in a green and yellow smart suit(the kind that you would wear at a wedding) along with a family portrait with her mum and dad holding a cute orange fox cub with a streak of purple on her tail that started from the top of her back downwards. I knew already that it was Foxy as the cub, so we headed down the corridor and opened the door that was on the left. As soon as we saw the stunning room, we were so shocked that we couldn't speak. There was a chocolate fountain in the middle of the room, on the left hand side were bread models of the Eiffel tower, Big Ben and other daily items made of bread.

On the right side, there was a TV with Ps2 and 3 consoles attached on the TV, next to that were ds and 3dses. There was another wooden door on the far side next to the bread models.

We went through that door and saw lot of the latest technology along with blueprints to make a world entirely made out of bread, using a ray machine bracelet in black, gold, orange ,ice blue and purple stripes.

While we were looking around the techno lair, a shadow figure was watching us in close range.

Once we were off-guard with our backs turned, suddenly bread that happened to be as sharp as throwing metal stars came flying at us.

"Earth shield!" I shouted as parts of the floor rose quickly to form a shield to protect us from the strange sharp bread.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Atomic Grace. The wonderful heroine that I've heard so much about and I get to meet her in person. In case, you haven't realised already… I'm Foxy." Foxy said as she came out of the shadows in her kimono dress with her faithful companion the penguin, Pitch.

"Where's Foxicus? Where have you hidden him?!"I asked, angrily.

"All the answers will come in good time." Foxy replied calmly. "Pitch, escort them to the Dream chamber and I'll give lots of chocolate metal fish to eat!" she said, turning to Pitch, who obediently escorted us with our hands tied behind our backs. After about 5 minutes, we arrived at the Dream chambers, that were similar to the scanners, only they were hooked up to a machine that looked like a computer for dream purposes not virtual world purposes. The dream chambers were purple and each one had a stripe that corresponded to our outfits. So mine was purple, Kiki's was green, Light's was yellow, Melissa, Kimberly and Daisy had pink, orange and sky blue.

Pitch pushed us into the cage that surrounded the dream chambers and Foxy smirked as we caught off-guard by magnetic metal cuffs that appeared at the speed of light at our hands, feet and waist.

When I tried to melt it with fire, it turned out to be fire-resistant meaning it couldn't melted off.

"I might as well tell you my plan, because after all you won't be wake to see it!" She boasted and then continued," My plan is to turn the whole galaxy in to bread that I've modified to be sharp and dangerous so me, Pitch, Chillies and Foxicus can never be bothered by the galactic police force and you lot ever again! HAHAHAHA!" She bragged, laughing evilly as she turned on the dream chambers to put us into eternal sleep using the computer look-alike machine that operates it and walked out of the room to collet another item.

The top of the dream chambers were lowered down slowly and once they'd reached our feet, the purple futuristic doors would close and sleeping gas would fill the inside on the chambers putting us to sleep forever.

"Guys, we have to combine our powers to get out of here quickly!" I shouted to the others above the noise of the Dream chambers still being lowered.

"But, how?" the others asked in confusion.

"By shouting out commands, of course!" I replied. "Earth, air, water, fire, lighting, Light, Love, kindness waves, chatter thunder-claps, Solar power, delightful hailstorm! Combine our powers together and free us from eternal sleep in the dream chambers!" we commanded in unison as a rushing of ,green turquoise blue, blue, red orange, yellow, pink, purple, silver, gold and white swirls formed from our hands to the cuffs which set us free just as the dream chambers had reached the half-way point. I quickly turned off the dream chamber at the main switch by pulling out the plug at the far right hand corner of the dream chambers, just be behind the main computer-like operating machine. Just then, Foxy came back in with Foxicus, Chillies and Pitch to show them her latest creation, only to find in shock that we were waiting for them and freed from the dream chambers.

"Well, Foxy. You might be able to catch us but you can't hold us back in a dream prison. So do you want to dance?" I asked, slightly mocking her.

"Gladly" Foxy said simply in her usual calm voice.

"I'm fighting too!" Foxicus added and stood beside Foxy.

"Foxicus, dear. Let me handle this." Foxy said the Foxicus, trying to reassure him.

"I want to help Foxy, my love. Besides, Chillies and Pitch can take on the sidekicks. Right, guys?" He asked Chillies and Pitch who were frozen in shock because they had to face 5 sidekicks while their masters fought one girl. The odds there different and at stake here! They both thought.

When Foxicus saw their frozen shocked faces, he said to Foxy, "I'll take that as a yes. So let the dual begin!" Foxicus announced.

Then as soon as they heard Foxicus say that, Chillies and Pitch instantly sprang into action, throwing ice attack such as blizzards and avalanches along with penguin tactic attacks such as pecking beak, belly slide attack and gummy bear shootout (gummy bear sweets get shot from Pitch's beak directly at enemies. It feels as though tons of bricks are being thrown at you so you have to dodge quickly plus they explode 5 seconds after direct contact with you).

Foxicus and Foxy approached me with a combined love-struck lighting attack so I made a comeback with an air, water, fire and earth combination as I used my super speed to run as the speed of light to dodge their attack and throw back my combination element attack.

Then I turned invisible and sent an air blast and water wave combined attack at them to distract them as I helped the others in plain sight while still being invisible to Foxicus and Foxy through channelling my invisibility powers.

Meanwhile, the undercover teacher agent, Miss Rose Sora, was covering my English class and noticed my disappearance. So she called one of her fellow comrades, Mr Vixen to cover for her.

Miss Sora had brown long hair, sky blue eyes and white glowing skin wearing a violet and yellow striped dress top that had a pink frilly polka doted part at the bottom of the top with pink and brown striped jeans along with pink, purple, yellow, orange, white and green striped bright candy colour styled suitable running trainers. Just as she was out of the classroom, she got a call from her radio communicator. "Agent Sora, you have to investigate on the disappearances of Grainne and her companions. Try to see if this isn't the work of Vent Lighter" her boss, Brandon Mist –codename: Mist or 00100, informed her, causally. "Yes, sir. I'll investigate right away!" She replied, swiftly before turning the disguised radio communicator onto teachers' call only mode to hide suspicion.

With that, she headed out while wearing glamour to make sure no one would spot her, to the town centre to look for clues.

Back in Foxy's den, I had just boosted my combined elements attacks at Foxy and Foxicus, when Foxicus said to Foxy as the romantic tune played, "I love you Foxy" as he blushed. "I-I love you too" Foxy replied, shyly blushing back. Then I stopped my attack and called to Kiki to love struck their attacks, which would stop them from attacking us.

Together, we combined our powers and caught them in a pink love bubble mad of water, fire, earth, air, lighting, speed parts, light and most of all love. The love aroma which was sweet and smelt of roses distracted them from noticing us, as we took Chillies to galactic prison jail with hologram Foxicus and foxy while we left the real ones in Foxy's den to treasure their love moment.

After that, we headed home, it was Friday then. I just finished W.i.t.c.h. and I was feeling even more depressed. I had dinner once Mummy had returned from work after being stuck in traffic.

My watch went off again, so I left a clone of me so no one would suspect a thing.

'Fake wings' for .hack sign music played as I arrived on the 'purple betty' again.

This time, Patch appeared on the screen opposite the captain seat that I was sitting on.

"Atomic Grace, Foxicus and Foxy have teamed up with Llama Lidia and Stanley Cuckoo to form an organisation called 'Evil Network Of Nowhere (or Nonsense)' that's also called 'E.N.O.N' for short.

You have to call Cream, Jem, Melissa, Kimberly, Daisy, Kane, Wolf, Lulu and Claymore to form a super group organisation of your own called 'Invincible Council Of Galaxy Protector Heroes' or' I.C.O.G.P.H' for short to beat them at their own game." Patch briefed us, in a serious tone.

"But, Patch, um Sir. What about us being part of the Galactic Guardians?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Well, you'll have to try and mange that yourselves. I'm going to have a nap in your ship." Patch replied, sleepily as he switched off the screen and beamed up to our ship.

He curled up behind (or should I say On top) of my chair as we headed to towards the newly combined den of Foxicus and Foxy with a huge pink heart on top of the joined up roofs.

We finally arrived there and parked by the entrance. Then once I had camouflaged it with my watch, we all headed inside while Patch was sleeping.

Inside there were sheets of ice on the floor in the combined mansion room with the chocolate room and the living room where we had battled the blue blood monks on our first mission together.

Foxicus and Foxy were underground in their combined lair, watching we approach the next room after we had passed the hidden camera. Together, they had combined their making skills to create a virtual capture ray machine. It was blue and it stood on small wheels but it also had streaks of purple to give a virtual look. The machine captures its victims in the ray it sends out and sends it in to a virtual world as the victims' prison, the ray it sends out is purple and orange.

They waited, gleefully as they watched us walk right into their trap!

I pressed an addition light purple button on my watch and purple skates replaced my shoes.

Everyone else did the same and got matching stakes for their powers. So we sated as fast as we could through the mansion/living room and towards the combined lair which was underneath the former dream chamber rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as we crept into the lair, Foxicus and Foxy started to fire the virtual ray machine at us.

"Elemental Shield!" I cried, as a shield formed in the colours of pink, blue, red, green, light blue and yellow,(yellow=speed, by the way) as the ray was shot right towards at the speed of light.

"Oh, no you don't. Chillies freeze them" Foxicus said. –Awkward Silence- "Oh, wait. He's not here. Foxy teleport him here quick!" Foxicus said, urgently.

He shot the ray again and this time I didn't get time to protect us, so I used wind and water to make ice to freeze it but it was too strong and everything went black.

_Sora came out of the TV and said " even though I'm just a character and you're a real girl, just remember I love you because you're my Kairi and we'll always be together in here."-points at heart- "oh and by the way" he added, softly, " we'll meet again soon". "When? And how?" I asked, confused and tearful. "You'll see. You'll know me when you see my blue eyes, then you'll know" he answered simply. Then he walked back into the screen, back in to KH and left me puzzled and shocked at seeing 14-year old Sora._

I looked around and saw a Keyblade similar to Kairi's only with a purple flower similar to one that Aqua, Ven and Terra have as the charm and it was extremely powerful.

I realised that I had somehow summoned it moments before the ray had hit us and the two lovebird foxes could have won.

I looked around and realised my friends weren't around but once I heard the distant sounds of flashes and battle cries, I knew that they weren't too far away.

I found them in the combined living room and helped them finish Foxicus and Foxy off with my ultra-special move: the speedy elemental hand cuff trick! I ran around the evil couple using my super speed to make them dizzy with a twist of water, fire, earth, air and lighting elemental flashness and to finish it off a surprise with the fastest record to handcuff two villains in under a minute.

After that, we let the galactic police force take them away to join Chillies in the prison cell as we headed home and I went to bed after a hard day's work to dream about my super cute dream boy: Sora!

Chapter 13-Sick day off adventure

I was sick yesterday and missed out on History because Mummy picked me up from school.

Then we went to my old primary school to collect D but I of course stayed in the car.

After that, I slept for a while and managed to have dinner, then I had chocolate yoghurt and went to bed.

The next day, which was Wednesday 28th November; I was woke up by Patch's mews because he was hungry and needed feeding.

After I had given Patch his Felix food, my watch went off. This time Soar, Sora's super cute twin brother appeared as the hologram.

"Atomic Grace, You need to go to the Tokyo virtual game training room to improve your Keyblade skills and prepare your first challenge near the Tokyo tower in Tokyo. Don't worry about contacting your teammates, Patch and Pixie are already on the case of that situation and talking to all of them as we speak. So are you in?" he asked, patiently.

"I accept" I said simply in a confident voice as I teleported to Tokyo, where I saw the huge Tokyo tower in red with the lights on for it was night time in Tokyo.

I came across the place Soar had told me about called Dream Café. It had loads of arcade games including a RPG version of all the KH games so far for me to practice on. So I put on my head gear to become part of the RPG games and to have a feel of the true action.

I was a Keyblade master called Virgo, who was like me but virtual and in the game.

I teamed up with a boy called Harry, who wore the same outfit as 14 year old Sora only it was yellow and sky blue. He had dazzling sky blue eyes with curly ginger hair who was super cute and hot at the same time with gorgeous pale skin. He had two key blades of his own: only was similar to the Kingdom key only its handle was green and the keychain was a cat paw print sign not Mickey's symbol (which was called Kitty Klaws) and the other one was as black as soy sauce with hints of chocolate brown on the handle and the Keyblade itself with the dog key chain at the end of the handle this time(which was called Soy Sauce Sensation). When we went to the Lucky Star festival together, a huge monster made out of strawberry shortcake amour, chocolate cornet fingers that shoot out the chocolate cornets and reload every time it happens, chocolate cheesecake hands, It's feet were made out of cream puffs, it's eyes were made out of chocolate chip cookies and it's eyebrows were made of coke bottles. It's nose was a chocolate éclair and it's mouth was made up of Cola and Strawberry laces. I nicknamed the monster 'Sweet Surprise' since it was made entirely out of sweet things.

My Keyblade appeared in my right hand and another Keyblade appeared in the other.

I nicknamed the mysterious Keyblade 'Purple Passion' and my own Keyblade that was also purple and smelt of lavender 'Flower Fragrance'. 'Purple Passion' was purple, had a few purple flowers on it-violets- and had a purple cherry sweet as a keychain.

"Hey Harry! Let's attack Sweet Surprise at the same time, ok?" I called out to Harry.

"Ok, Grace!" He called back to me.

So together, We charged towards Sweet Surprise to launch a Soy sauce scratch purple combo at it but then suddenly out of nowhere, a multi supply of bread monsters with red eyes holding chicken swords appeared and surrounded us!

"Dumpling Dream!" I called out, as dumpling balls fired outwards towards the bread monsters.

"That was a great swift move, Grace!" Harry said, complementing me on my skills.

"Thanks, Harry!" I said, as I blushed in embarrassment.

Then we watched all the monsters vanish into thin air.

"So do you play this game often?" Harry asked. "No, this is my first time" I answered shyly. "I think you're cute!" I shouted out randomly as I quickly dashed away.

"So er, shall we meet up again soon?" Harry called out as I dashed away.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I called back, cheerfully.

Then I logged out of the game after I saved it.

The game that I was using to practice my Keyblade skills on is called 'The Keyblade Khronicles'.

After that, I went back to Cosmos to have some Ramen and get tons of manga books. When I was eating my Ramen noodles, I saw a really cute guy with brown-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes staring at me with a smirk on his face. Did I say smirk? I meant a cheeky, cheesy grin.

Once I had finished my Ramen and bought all of my fave manga books, I watched the mystery boy stroll away in the distance. Since I had left a clone of me in my place, I was free to stroll about in Tokyo.

Then my watch went off again, ( it was Friday 30th November by this time) and this time Patch was the hologram. Yes! I thought I've got another mission and I get to miss Prayer group again! (I'll explain about that some other time)

"Patch, I see you're a pilot now?" I asked in confusion once I saw his ninja like black and white pilot uniform. "Yes, Atomic Grace. I've been promoted to the pilot status. Anyway on with the mission. Foxy and Foxicus have got their organisation members to try and steal all the Ramen, Tofu, dumplings, chocolate cornets, Cream puffs and strawberry shortcakes in the world. I'm not sure what they're planning to do with all that food but you have to stop them!" Pilot Patch said urgently.

"I'm on it, sir! By the way, they defiantly missed out Tokyo on their scheme shopping spree because I managed to have Ramen anyway!" I replied, eagerly.

"Well, er that's very good. Then so carry on and get going on the mission!" he said swiftly.

"Yes, Patch, Sir!" I replied as his hologram turned off and I started to look around the place to try to find information for when they might target next.

"They just reported on the news that two suspicious like figures that look like a wolf and a cuckoo bird have appeared in Letter Kenny " one of the passers whispered to their companion.

Interesting I thought I take a closer look there. So I teleported to Letter Kenny to investigate.

When I arrived, I saw Stanley and Lidia together robing nearby Ramen and dessert shops.

So I approached them quietly and watched them from a safe distance before I clover cloned myself 5 times before launching a surprise attack on them.

"Hello, Atomic Grace. Long-time no see, eh?" Lidia said as she gazed for a short while at my eyes. (at this point I was wearing my purple sailor V-like mask again so my identity wouldn't be revealed)

"I see your fellow teammates won't be joining us" Stanley said bitterly.

"They're all at school so why aren't you? I'm not at school because I was sick what's your excuse?" I said angrily. "We ditched school and left exact copy clones of us in our place that act and talk just like we do so we don't get discovered." They replied in unison, smirking.

"Even so, you've got to stop stealing food that people love so dearly! It's not right!" I shouted as my rage boiled over in to steam.

"If you want to fight us then we should do it in a less public place." Lidia said calmly.

"Fine" I muttered huffily.

So I followed the two devious villains to an abandoned ramen + dessert factory as a battle arena field.

"The battle will now begin!" the over voice guy boomed from the ceiling.

"Bacon bash!" Stanley shouted as thousands of bacon slices turned into a sword shape and started to dash towards me.

"Dessert daydream! Ramen Rocket!" Lidia called out as all of the delicious cakes, cream puffs, chocolate cornets and Ramen (noodles) that they had stolen moved towards me.

Then a cloud of candyfloss-coloured 'Fairy Dust' showered over me and made me see loads of food on a feast table with all my friends as a hallucination, while in the real world Lidia and Stanley had trapped me in a cage made out of steel ramen, bacon and desserts after the ramen rockets and Dessert daydream dust had made its impact on me.

In my daydream, I began to notice that some wasn't because my daydream began to replay itself a lot, probably because Lidia and Stanley didn't have much imagination to add an ending.

"Writer warp voice activation!" I shouted as a purple writing pen(with a purple heart that had a key blade inside it on the end of the pen) appeared from thin air so I could write an ending to the daydream.

So I wrote: 'the writer heroine went to Ramen Rumble, the famous place in the land of daydreams to have the greatest and original Ramen ever to find the Ramen rose that is the key to opening a portal to the real world and ending the daydream. The writer heroine finds the Ramen Rose after following the clues from Ramen Rumble, in Chocolate Cornet Cave, (which is in the shape of an actual chocolate cornet) and unlocked the mysterious Pasta Portal to the real world.'

Then a yellow portal appeared in front me that had pasta around in and I had somehow found the Ramen rose without actually going on the quest! The writing that I had done on the floor disappeared into the portal. That when it struck me, the writing had come true because I was the writer heroine and since I had written it all the things that I wrote about had happened to me without me doing anything but writing itself.

So I walked in the pasta portal and yellow lights flew off me as I woke up in the real world, stuck in a cage made out of food. "Fire Flame!" I called out as I used fire to try and melt my way out of the cage. "You can't do that. This cage is fire resistant!" Lidia warned me with a witty smirk.

"Patch Paw Pendent!" I called out as a cat paw key chain appeared with 'Patch' written in the middle. "Patch Pendent, Please call Patch, my lovable kitten pal to me to help me out!" I commanded as the pendent let out a black and white light into the air.

Then Patch, wearing his ninja blend-in black and white mission suit outfit that matches his fur, emerged from the light surrounding him. "Thanks for coming, Patch!" I said, cheerfully as I greeted him. "Glad be of service, Atomic Grace!" he replied as he greeted me back and winked at me with a cheesy smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're done with your little chat because if you haven't noticed already, you're Still in the cage!" Lidia said as she laughed evilly. "And guess what you aren't going nowhere!"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, as confidently as I could. "We'll see about that!". Turning to Patch who was next to me but outside of the cage, I said, "Patch, do your thing!". He smiled at me and nodded as he went invisible (he blended in to the whole area so he couldn't be seen). Then he used his paw power which was super strong and were just his claws' strength to release me from the cage.

Once Stanley and Lidia had witnessed Patch's power, they began to retreat slowly towards the exit. "Pizza Party!" I called as loads of pizza slices showered down from thin air and a huge crowd of people burst through the door that Lidia and Stanley were about to exit through. So they got slammed down by the pizza-crazy crowd, then to finally end the battle, I shouted "Pasta parade! Cream soda slide and Tomato dumpling trap!" as the crowd did the Mexican wave and ate pasta while showing off pasta floats for the parade as a cream soda-made wave of ice was near Lidia and Stanley. Lidia and Stanley slipped on the Cream Soda ice slide and fell into a tomato filling dumpling bubble trap.

I called the police to pick them and used portal travel to get home before the police saw me.

Chapter 14 -Trench Trauma

The next day was Saturday 8th December and I was going to the hair salon but I still had a trench project crisis. Then my watch went off so I turned invisible and went to a nearby closet/ store room before answering the call this time. This time round though, it was Soar again, you know Sora's long lost twin. "Atomic Grace, there's a rival organisation of heroes trying to obstruct our duties. They're called C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E or Cosmic Heroes Of Computer skilled Learners Authorized To Enemies. You can't go on this mission alone. You can bring a non-teammate friend along with you. Good luck!" He said, as the hologram switched off, once he had finished. "I'm on it, sir!" I replied swiftly as I saluted and watched the hologram turn off. So I had another mini mission this time.

I just have to figure out a way to convince Tia, my friend to join me on my mini mission.

"Tia. Tiiiiiiiaa!" I whispered to her from her phone by talking into my watch, "Could you possibly help me with a small task?" I asked her, in a shy but urgent voice.

"Sure, Grainne. What do you want me to do?" she asked, in a cheerful but doubting voice.

"You'll see" I replied, mysteriously.

I used my combined element powers to give her a super cute yet trendy Christmas mission outfit.

She had Christmas tree earrings, stocking boots with jets hidden in the soles along with a pink 'n' purple striped 'Mrs claws' mission outfit. I looked at a holographic map from my watch and located where C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. were going to. Turns out an old ally of Foxicus, called Wally Bredi was covering Foxicus' ruling duties for him. Wally is a shape shifter that can turn into a wolf or another person at will. His normal look is him having brown shiny short hair, aqua blue eyes and gleaming white skin wearing cream white skinny jeans and a 'I love animals' chocolate brown top along with a punk brown jacket that comes with dark black cloak. Wally had made a ray machine that make an eclipse happen but keeps the moon in place to cover the sun and keep the world in darkness so he can destroy his enemies in the blink of an eye.

He called the machine 'the Eclipser ', which had the moon (that was dark and black) that covered almost all of the sun and the sun (that was just a crest of yellow light) on the side of sliver machine.

So we went to Mooshini, a place that's similar to the moon but is a mixture of pink and purple and has people on it unlike the actual moon, to find Wally's hideout and wait for the bait. (That's C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. by the way)

We found a cosmic café called 'Grand Galactic Galaxy' which was a pink 'n' purple striped building with a red strawberry flavoured door at the entrance. The name was flashing in pink and purple at the top of the building as we went inside. When we went inside we saw a pizza embalmed bar and next to it was the café with loads on purple chairs and table. A section along that on the right, there was a huge addition book store area similar to the storage room in B&Q(the section where all the wood stuff is) . I rushed to the book area at Sonic speed and literally ran as fast as Sonic leave a blur of purple behind. While I was in the book area, I stumbled across a small stool and found a book on galactic adventures called 'Galactic Girls' with a brunette girl wearing a purple outfit similar to mine, a blonde-brown hair girl wearing a green outfit similar to Kiki's and boy with blonde-brown hair wearing a yellow outfit similar to Atomic Light's on the front cover. I tried to pull it out to see what adventures were in it, but instead I pushed it in and a secret entrance was revealed.

"Guys, You've got to see this!" I exclaimed to my teammates. Trivia: (It's the 11th December now, and I've just finished watching .hack sign. I not upset at, I'm actual happy in a way).

Tia, Atomic Light, Kiki, Cream ,Jem and Wolf came running towards me.

"what is it, Grace?" they all asked in unison.

"I've just discovered a secret entrance by using this book that has characters that looks like us" I replied, matter-of-factually.

"What?!"Kiki and Atomic Light cried.

"It's in my hand, guys. There's all the proof you need. So let's go!" I called to them as they all stared at the book in awe and confusion while we walked through the secret passage.

"I've got a bad feeling that we're heading right into a trap. Wally's lair trap trap." I muttered, and then smiled sadly at the thought of a trap trap that reminded me of that in one of my childhood cartoon scenes.

"Keep going, Atomic Grace. For soon, you'll be in my clutches, begging for mercy at the hand of my 'Eclipser'!" Wally announced more to himself than me and laughed evilly in an annoying sort of way.

When I finally caught sight of a bright white light from the end of the long tunnel, I knew we knew we were near the end of the secret tunnel passage. Once we passed through the bright light, we saw a green filled lair full of modern technology and green screen that had a map of the world with loads of red dots along the words 'Teacher agents' below the map. Then on the right hand side on the room next to the map, there was the 'Eclipser' over in the corner.

I walked over to it and just behind it there was a door outline in the wall. I used my air and earth skills to open the door and inside the hidden room were screens. Then when I looked closely, I saw a screen on my right that had me on it and then behind me was Wally Bredi.

"Galactic Glamour!" I whispered and vanished into thin air as Wally came in the room. As I watched him from behind the door, still in my glamour, I saw him looking up at the screens. He was waiting for someone. I don't think it was me, then I realised It was C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.!

I waited for a while before seeing a large group of teens wearing purple and green striped superhero outfits with an unwrapped bar chocolate in the middle of their chests on their outfits as the logo with C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. underneath. There were about three girls and three boys. The boys: one had brown eyes, Brown fluffy spikey hair with mixed race tanned skin, another had black hair, green eyes and blonde hair with white glowing skin and the other one had wavy ginger hair and deep aqua blue eyes with naturally tanned skin while with the girls: one had long ginger hair with emerald green eyes and was Chinese, another had blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly darker mixed race skin while the last one had brown hair with natural purple highlights, purple eyes and colour changing skin depending on her mood(originally white pale skin).

The C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. team found the secret tunnel to Wally's lair and Wally himself was activating loads of traps from his screen seat, using the whole computer system linked to his camera screens (the ones in front of me).

I tiptoed out of the screen room and disabled the eclipser from the power source (which was linked to the whole network of Wally's Lair) which shut off the screens and the computer system linked with it. Then I used my special sniffer hat with additional night vision sunglasses to find my friends and opened a portal to the entrance of the café. Just before we left, I left a little explosive surprise for him.( the destruction of the eclipser right in his face but not damaging the café. I added the feature of only destroy Wally's lair command on the bomb I left on the eclipser).

When Wally managed to turn the lights back on, he went over to the eclipser to test it on the moon; It took almost an hour for the very weak ray from the eclipser to reach the moon, because when he turned on the eclipser, the bomb had a timer that was counting down from 5.

By the time, he got the eclipser to send out a ray to the moon, the timer had just reach 1 and then within seconds changed to 0. Then all we heard was distant low explosion. Wally wasn't killed but his lair was destroyed.

We had arrived back at the café but this time C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. was in the way.

"Hi, um is it ok if you leave the saving the galaxy stuff to me and my teammates please?" I asked them as nicely as I could.

"Ok, but only if you win in a battle with us. Deal?" they suggested in unison.

"Challenge accepted!" I replied.

"I summon my friends, Patch, Pixie, Atomic Light and Kiki along with Cream and Jem to come forth properly to help!" I called out as Pixie, Patch, Atomic Light, Kiki, Cream and Jem came forward through a bright white light.

"Here we go! Round One!" Mrs Sora, one the teacher agents I mentioned before, announced through a microphone. (She'd followed us from the side lines)

"Can we only have two rounds please?" I asked, swiftly.

"Ok, then. There will be only two matches, I'm afraid" Rose (Mrs Sora) announced once more, feeling disappointed.

So me and my team were in a virtual boxing match against the C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. team.

"Fire blast!" I called out, as a fire ball appeared in my hand and I fired it at the C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.s.

Then C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.s fired techno lasers at us so we all fired light, love rays, water whirlpools, earthquakes, wind hurricanes, kind waves, loud bursts, Fire flames and ramen ribbons at them as a counter attack. They all got knocked out (K.O.!) and we went on to the next round.

The last round ended in seconds, we all combined our powers and sent a huge ripple wave shock straight for the C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. Team which knocked them out with one strike.

"The C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. Team are unable fight anymore. Team Galactic wins!" Mrs Sora announced, with relive. "We won!" I shouted, happily as my team raised me up on their shoulders and cheered for our amazing victory.

"Well, C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. are you going to keep your promise? We did our half of the deal" I reminded them once I'd been put down on the ground again when the excitement died down a bit.

"Ok, we'll leave the 'saving the galaxy' thing to you but for now let's be allies. You guys put up quite a fight and are really tough to defeat!" The C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. team said, complementing us.

"Thanks! We're going to head home now. So are we friends now?" I asked, politely.

"Yeah, we are. We're going back to our HQ in Ramen Railway Town, hidden somewhere in the Atlantic" the C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. team replied.

"Ok, Bye!" we all said in unsion as we walked away.

"Bye!" C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. replied as they went away in the other direction.

So then I used portal travel to take me and Tia back to the hair salon.

I got a new hair style and finally got to go home after I gave Tia her sky blue watch, Pixie sent me through the hologram mail.

(More Trivia: 15.12.12

I met my three older pals Melissa, Daisy and Kimberly once again for the last time this year. We talked about the incredible Bindi Babes book and we got to do a luck dip. I got the 'Girl, Missing' and Bloodlines' books from the lucky dip). (I've already finished the 'Girl, missing' book now).

Christmas Eve I was in Ireland, getting really excited about the next day after waiting so long. I was in the bathroom with the door locked when my watch went off. "Atomic Grace, you, Patch (while he's still in recover from his limp) along with two of your family members have to stop Foxicus and his organisation from making everyone forget about Christmas. Good luck, Atomic Grace. The fate of Christmas rests in your hands"" Admiral Pixie said, urgently. "I'm on it, Pixie, my pal. I chose you, Auntie G and Daddy" I replied. "Request accepted, Atomic Grace. Everything is being explained your two human family members as we speak by Cream and Jem" Pixie said, grateful, then she paused for a minute.

Then she added, "I'll be joining you shortly. Go find your dad and auntie while you wait for me to find you" Pixie requested, smiling. "Ok ,Pixie. See you then!" I said, smiling back as we both saluted at each other as her hologram disappeared and I went downstairs to find Auntie G and Daddy.

When I got downstairs, I saw Daddy and Auntie G with Cream and Jem. I pressed a button on my watch and with a flash, Daddy got a green galactic guardian outfit similar to 2013 Noah's galactic guardian outfit and Auntie G got a purple galactic guardian outfit similar to Beatrix's Galactic guardian outfit with matching watches. Since they had already been briefed on the mission, I pressed a button on my watch and we all got beamed up on to the ship. Jem and Cream had taken over Atomic Light and Kiki's duties as they were at home with their families on Christmas Eve.

"Ok, everyone lets go stop Foxicus and his organisation from making everyone in the world forget about Christmas!" I exclaimed. Then I gave everyone a handmade Keyblade keychain that creates a force field against memory eraser rays when you jingle it to protect everyone when we're close to Foxicus' machine. So we sped off to Foxicus' HQ after Pixie had joined us in her pink action version of her cosmic commander outfit(She now a cosmic commander and no longer an Admiral. She's got a higher status) . The whole place was swarming with modified robo cats and blue bloodmonks as well as guard wolfs everywhere as guards. We had to go through an air vent to get inside. We all squeezed into the air vent one at a time. Then I used my watch to locate when the lair room was, where the machine was kept. So we went in a zigzag line towards the lair and were right above it when I spotted Foxicus, Foxy, Chillies, Pitch and their other companions. Matthew, Thomas and Clayton happened to be with them. "Just so you all know, I'm going to turn on the machine with Foxy when Atomic Grace and her pesky gang show up!" Foxicus announced, gloating. "It will be a very big surprise! So when I give you all the signal, put on your eraser-resistant ear muffs, ok?" Foxicus asked in a slightly stern voice.

"Ok" all the villains mumbled expected Foxy, Chillies and Pitch. "Ok, guys. Does anyone have any ideas for how we're going to switch off the machine without getting spotted?" I asked, in a whisper.

Then we all thought hard about a good whisper, "I got it!" Cream exclaimed in a whisper," Atomic Grace, use the galactic glamour to make us invisible so we can reach the machine without being seen!". "Cream, that's a great idea!" I whispered, congratulating her. "We'll do just that. Just one question though how do we get down?" I asked quietly. "I've got rope equipped to my watch, we could use that to get down" suggested Auntie G, a bit shyly. "Ok, then let's do it!" I agreed in a low whisper. "Galactic Glamour!" I called out in a whisper as pink and purple sparkles shone on all of us as we began to disappear. Auntie G selected the rope icon on her watch which made an extremely long piece of rope appear. We tied it to a strong steel purple pole nearby to us and climbed down. Then we headed towards the room labelled 'Store room' with tape over it. We then headed inside while Pixie and Patch stood as lookout duty (they don't get along easily so they argued a bit before cooperating with each other with the lookout duty work) as I unactivated the galactic glamour for us to properly turn off the mind eraser.

But the yellow rags came from the huge ray machine heading right towards us. "everyone, quick! Active your Keyblade keychain shields now!" I warned them as we all got purple glowing shields from the Keyblade key rings I got everyone. "Er, guys. We've spotted Foxicus and his organisation! We need to go into galactic glamour mode now!" Pixie and Patch ordered us urgently.

"Galactic Glamour, Super speed!" I called out as we disappeared again but much quicker this time. Foxicus, Foxy, Chillies, Pitch and the rest of their comrades came in the 'storage room' with special goggles that could let them see the unseen. That's when we were in major trouble.

They had spotted us hiding behind the mind eraser machine and had held us captive. Thankfully, thanks to Pixie and Patch's swift coordination skills, they had managed to disable the power cable from the machine before Foxicus and his gang had turned up. "Well, I we have visitors today. Merry Christmas and have a very forgetful year!" he said, as he laughed evilly and smirked at us. "Chillies, Pitch, please do the honours of brainwashing Atomic Grace of Christmas first. Then do it to her bratty little friends too, one by one" Foxicus ordered, his eyes lit up in triumph.

Chillies and Pitch trapped me in an ice gummy bear before they took me over to the mind eraser ray machine. When they tried to switch on the machine to brainwash me, there was a dying power outage sound. Then I used fire flower blast and air apple amour to free myself from the ice gummy bear. Then I trapped both Chillies and Pitch in Lava. "Pixie, Patch! Take care of Thomas and Matthew! I'll take care of Foxicus and Foxy!" I called out to Pixie and Patch as I rush over to face Foxicus and Foxy. "Cream, Jem, Wolf! Protect my dad and Auntie while you take care of Wally, Stanley, Lidia and Clayton please!" I called over to Cream, Jem and Wolf who were with Daddy and Auntie G.

"Foxicus, Foxy! Let's end this once and for all! I've got a Christmas place to be today! And you guys are so on Santa's naughty list!" I shouted at Foxicus as I summoned my two keyblades that were now surrounded by balls of fire, earth, water, air, lighting, speed of light, love and christmas spirit (the star that lead the way to Jesus) as I got really angry with them trying to ruin christmas.

I aimed all of my anger at them by striking at them constantly, but along the way I strike the mind eraser machine and threw out of a see through window. The mind eraser machine finally exploded and Foxicus along with Foxy finally truced.

Cream and Jem taught Auntie G how to master the power of canine friendship and Daddy mastered the power feline friendship. Together with Pixie and Patch, Auntie G and Daddy helped Cream and Jem defeat the additional comrades: Stanley, Lidia, Clayton, Matthew and Thomas, by bonding with their familiars and trapped the villains in a fool-proof bubble made out cat litter and dog poo.

Pixie is Auntie G's Familiar and Patch is Daddy's. "Me and Foxy has decided to not to brainwash everyone in the whole galaxy because we want to celebrate Christmas together and take a break from being evil" Foxicus announced, I had stopped striking them by them now and had finally calmed down. "Ok, then. How about we all agreed to truce on christmas day every single year?" I asked them. "That's finally but only christmas day. For now let sing a christmas song!" Foxicus added, cheerfully. "Ok, then. What shall we sing?" I asked feeling awkward. "How about 'we wish you a merry christmas'?" Auntie G and Daddy suggested. So we sang 'We wish you a merry christmas' together in Foxicus and Foxy's magically decorated Christmassy den. Then I took Auntie G and Daddy home and Pixie gave them a purple watch (Auntie G) and a dark green watch (Daddy) to keep in contact with for when Pixie would need them again for another mission.

So Auntie G and Daddy became part-time adult galactic guardians and Pixie along Patch announced that they would not erase their memories of this whole adventure.

Being at home,(Nan's house) meant that Pixie was back to her usual barking self and Patch was back to his meowing, purring self. This was the last mission I had this year.


	8. Chapter 8

New year's day

We'd been up for the countdown to midnight as we went into the year 2013 and 2012 came to a stop. I had then gone off to bed but later on at about 10 AM, my watch went off.

I had to quickly rush to the bathroom and answered the call once I had locked the door with Pixie in the room. "Atomic Grace, a new enemy has been erasing anime shows and cartoons everywhere. This mysterious figure wants no one to want cartoons anymore! You, Cream, Jem and Patch along with your auntie this time have to stop this person!" Pixie exclaimed, swiftly.

"I'm on it, Pixie wicks!" I replied and tiptoed back to Auntie G's room after Pixie said "Good luck, Atomic Grace!" and I watched Pixie's hologram disappear. I gently woke auntie g up without waking D and got her along with Pixie(who was in the bedroom the whole time) to the bathroom and locked the door. Then I pressed a button on my watch and we got beamed up in to my ship, 'The Betty'.

Pixie stayed for a bit to make sure Patch behaved himself because as their normal selves they don't really like each other and both have to behave when they're in the same room for my sake, and left to keep an eye on D just before we left. Jem got to use his new tracking device he got for christmas which was a guide to kung Fu skills and boxing techniques with a map on the back along with a radar that had red blinking light on it and a small screen with the updated news on the right hand corner.

"This is breaking news! Police has spotted a mysterious figure, said to be a girl in a purple and black kimono ninja outfit. A passer-by said that she was heading towards the cartoon studio in a faraway unknown place. The police are still investigating. I'll be updating more information with soon. This is Rose Sora, reporting from the town centre in Luton" the reporter, Miss Sora, the undercover agent reported from the screen. "well, then Crew, let's track down this mystery villain and save all the cartoons that have ever aired on TV!" I exclaimed, excitedly as Cream boosted the ship into hyper speed and Jem tracked down our mystery villain in an unknown place called Cosmic Candia.

We saw varieties of trees, fruits, special places and plants that we had never seen before in all the colours of the rainbow. In the distance, I saw something move swiftly away so I sped after it. Once I got metre away from it, I realised it was a kunoichi girl- a female ninja girl. From where I could see her, she had brown hair and golden tanned skin wearing the outfit of which Miss Sora had describe on the screen of Jem's tracking device. On the back of her top there was a strange star symbol with a 'JF'. I froze time at an instant and thought about the 'JF' mark. Then I looked around the island. There were pink trees, golden pears, purple mountains and a huge hill with a village that had a key flag. Then I followed her to a nearby cave with the words 'Cartoon Crystal and Anime apples' above the cave in purple flashing lights.

Inside the cave, there pictures of cartoons anime everywhere; some were from Pokémon, Angel Beats, Sailor moon, KP, Atomic Betty, Danny Phantom, Full moon, Recess and Card captors.

Others were pictures of Code Lyoko, Fushi Yuugi, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Clannad, Love Hina, Sonic X, Sonic the hedgehog (SATAM), Totally Spies, Sonic Underground, Teen Titans, Hi hi puffy Ami Yumi, 6teen, .hack roots, .hack sign, .hack legend of twilight, Ranma ½, Shaman king, Shamanic Princess, Danger mouse, Code Greass, Martin Mystery, Inazuma 11, Lucky Star, Please save my earth, Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball z Kai, Tron Uprising, Vocaloid and Kekkashi.

Then I saw a huge screen in front of me, labelled Anime/ Cartoon crusher and the ninja girl talking to someone on the phone. I guessed it was her boss, who was 'JF' whatever that meant.

At first, I thought it might be 'Jack Frost' but then I put that thought aside and waited to attack ninja girl who was in deep conversation with her boss. "…But sir, what do I do when I've destroyed them all? ...Ok, then. When do I go back to HQ? … What?! Are you serious? ... Ok, but that's a long time to wait-…. Ok, fine. I'll do it. Bye, sir" She said that I caught of her conversation.

"Galactic Glamour!" I whispered as I disappeared into thin air again and crept towards ninja girl.

She was just about to place all the cartoons and anime she had collected into the crusher (a mix of both metal auto hand and incinerator) when I yelled "Elemental shield!" and a shield of green(earth),light blue(water),White(air), red(Fire),(Pink)Lighting and speed(yellow) appeared in front of the cartoon/anime discs.

"Who are you? And why did you follow me?!" Ninja girl asked. "I'm Atomic Grace and I'm here to protect those precious cartoons and anime you've stolen. Give them back now!" I demanded.

""Not a chance! My boss, Jakku( Jun for short) Fuji (also known as Jack Frost) wants them destroy so he can show the world his own cartoons and anime on TV all day long!" Ninja girl replied, enraged.

"If that's how you want to play so be it! First of all, what on earth is your name? And secondly, what right is there for to even do this?" I challenged, coolly. "My name is Yota Tofu and because this is my job to do I do have a right!" she yelled, coldly. "Ok, then. Bring it on!" I accepted, confidently.

"Mind map Trap! Explosive eggs! Snow soup swirls!" Yota commanded as eggs, snow swirl ribbons and mind maps(the ones that you'd write 'n' draw on paper) traps; traps that involve enemy characters from certain to appear whenever you walk on to a word that says 'Imagination', 'writing', 'Sora(heart sign)' and 'notes'. "Fire flower! Water wall! Earth energy! Air Aerial slam! Lighting vibe! Speed spiral!" I called out as a counterattack, as red fiery flowers appeared, walls made of water surrounded Yota, earth energy(quakes) rumbled, Lighting ripples shocked her and I used air Aerial slam( an air-jump-and-dive-with-fist) to finish her off.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Atomic Grace!" Yota warned as she disappeared into the dark.

I teleported out of the cave and Auntie G along with Patch, Cream and Jem had been wondering where I was the whole time. "No time to explain. We need to go now!" I said, swiftly.

So we went back to the ship and reported back to Pixie on what I'd found out. "Jem, you and cream research this Jakku Fuji- Jack Frost guy. Atomic Grace, well done on saving the cartoons and anime! You, Patch and Galactic G (Auntie G) are dismissed." Pixie said, calmly. "Thanks, Pixie!" I said as we all saluted to her. Then Me, Patch and Auntie G got beamed back into the bathroom. By now, it was daylight, around 12 noon. We all went downstairs and I placed Patch back into the front room again.

Mummy, Daddy, D and Nan were in the kitchen when we walked in. "Grainne, what have you two been up to all this time?" mummy, Nan and D asked. "Nothing much" me and Auntie G replied in unison. Then when mummy, Nan and D walked out of the room, I smiled secretly at Daddy and Auntie g, then winked at Pixie who was wagging her tail swiftly at me with her eyes staring at me in a kind way.

Snow days

On Friday, It was a half day because of the snow and I only had one lesson: Science.

Monday, was a snow day and we played games all day. When it was mid-afternoon, my watch went off so I got to have a mini adventure. "Atomic Grace, Cream and Jem have found out that Foxicus had teamed up with Jakku Fuji! You'll have to go into stealth mode on this mission, we haven't found out what they're up to yet but we're working on it. In the meantime, You can keep a lookout for any signs at school tomorrow! Pixie, over and out!" Pixie said, matter-of-factually.

"I'll watch for any frost/fox signs at school, got it! Thanks for the tip!" I replied, cheerfully.

-The next day-

I was at school and saw Miss Sora again before my 2nd lesson. "You'll find some unexpected allies helping you in the task ahead" she whispered to me. Instantly, It reminded me of Miss Mackenzie from Card captors with the mysterious part covered. But then I was in History and had to go to the M.I room (or Infirmary as they call it in CL). Then I got taken home by Daddy but I also sick in the car, in a sick bag. My watch unlocked a key chain necklace and inside it was the inscription: P.I.G.A and underneath it read: Parents In Global Action.

I produced a prefect copy clone of me using a grow-in-one-day-book-cube and then I beamed up to the newly modified 'Betty'. (To those of you that don't know, 'Betty' is the name for the ship. It's named after Atomic Betty, one of my fave heroines.)

"Atomic Grace, we've managed to localize when Jack and Foxicus are! We've also got a picture of him (Jack) too!" Cream and Jem chimed together. Jem entered in some buttons dramatically and a picture showed up on the screen in front of us. The picture showed Yota in the background with a guy wearing an ice blue waist coat; with an icicle symbol was on his forehead, surrounded by snowflake swirls in the air. He had ice blue eyes and snowy-white spiky hair wearing matching ice blue jeans(his outfit is Japanese styled) and ice blue fluffy snow boots along with a black 'n' ice blue striped cape. Next to him, was a girl that looked quite similar but was wearing an ice blue kimono styled dress with ice boot slipper snow boots to match. Plus the only other difference was the fact that she had long silky snowy-white hair and crystal ice blue eyes that shone in the light. Her name is Jill Frost.

"So where exactly is their hideout?" I asked Cream and Jem, politely. "It's in an ice parallel world of our own, within the ice version of my school. Through the hidden passage in the corridor between recourse and the M.I room." Cream and Jem replied in unison. "So how we do we make it to that world then?" I asked in a slightly worried voice. "Using hyper speed and a special ice portal to get there" Jem answered in a knollage tone.

Cream active the hyper speed and we sped straight into the ice portal. When we arrived into the ice parallel world, we saw an opposite teacher called Kasha Feline whose twin is called Asha Feline.

Kasha had a clear white pair of boots, an icy set of ice blue jeans, a bright white-yellow top with a matching jacket along with indigo-blue hair and a slight resemblances to Miss Sora while Asha had red-brown fiery hair wearing a black jacket and black pair of jeans; both with fire symbols on them, he had brown eyes with a hint of dark brown-red while Kasha had a blue version of Asha's eyes with a hint icy blue instead.

Asha was originally good but with an incredible dark side to him while Kasha was something else entirely. Kasha got wind of our organisation: 'Invincible Council Of Galaxy Protector Heroes' code name:' I.C.O.G.P.H' otherwise known as C.O.O.K.I.E.- the Cosmic Organization Of Kid/teen International Economy-simplified name: C.O.O.T- Cosmic Organization Of Teens; and joined up with Jake and Foxicus to spy on us for them. So Kasha posed as an imposter teacher and nobody but us knew the difference. Even though we didn't attend this version of the school, we still had to blend in with our surroundings. So at snowy Break time, we headed to the library to search for our snowy selves.

In the ice-covered library with all the fiction and non-fiction shelves, computers and desks, we found snowy me, covered in white within the library along with snowy Jem and Cream. As for snowy Kiki and Atomic Light, they were working at the desks doing their homework so we didn't disturb them.

Meanwhile, back on earth, It was Saturday and Patch had just appeared at the back door to the garden. Patch was waiting to be let it, so he mewed innocently and put his paws up to the door so adorable like while Mummy ,Daddy and D all talked to him in a talk-to-a-3-year-old-child way.

I forgot to mention, D had a woonzie which is pink and white with a pink bow on one of its ears (basically Hello kitty in other words).

I had my phone with me and was watching I.N.K for inspiration of what to do next after we convinced snowy me, Jem and Cream to help us find Jack, Yota and the strange twin teachers.

**I got to go now, something's up! Will update again later! Plz read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

So I made a holographic snowy tracking device to track down Jack, Yota, Foxicus and the strange twin teachers by following the arrows on the mini screen.

Eventually, we found a secret door in corridor that led towards a secret underground hideout with surveillance camera screens that showed every part of the school. All except the secret room within our snowy version of our tutor room, a HQ with all the latest technology turned into gadgets and that room had screens too but not as many. It also had additional bedrooms with my name, Kiki's name, and Stevie's name written above each one. Mine was purple (obviously!), Kiki's was green and Stevie's was yellow and blue.

We used the special screens to produce cookie inflatable sailor V/ masquerade ball styled masks and book hook boomerangs(books attached to boomerangs and when thrown unleashes a hook when the target is in sight. Also remote controlled) as our special gadgets to capture Jack and Yota.

We waited until it was nightfall to start Operation Capture Jack and took out all the security cameras using sticky cookie dough.

Then while following a snow person detector, I leaned my hand on the wall of the corridor and fell through a secret automatic door.

The secret door had led me to a long snake-like tunnel which ended a a sharp turn to the right leading me to a frost-covered evil hideout. There were frosty polar bear robots with laser guns, a huge screen with blue prints and a screen next to it with the updated news along with a machine labelled 'the Frost-empire ray' which was ray machine covered in frost suplied with enough frost to cover the entire globe(JF)and another machine labelled 'Destroy diaries Device' on it which happened to be programed to lock on every diary in the world including mine (this machine is an inciendegrater). As soon as I saw the 'Destroy diaries Device' label I knew I smelt a fox. A vile fox indeed.

Just then I heard 5 sets of footsteps and quickly hid behind a frosty pillar and became out of sight.

Jack Frost, Yota, Foxicus and Kasha along with Jill Frost the co-evil mastermind of the snowy people.

While I was hiding, I activated my special cookie Frisbee to distract Foxicus and his allies.

When they were distracted, I tiptoed over to the two machines and disabled both of the machines. After that, I used galactic glamour to turn invisible, put on my purple mask and fled back to the safety of HQ.

From the secret camera in the villains' hideout on monitor screen of our HQ, Foxicus yelled out "Atomic Grace!" angrily after finding out that his insinigrater wasn't working and Jack Frost along with Asha yelled "S.U.I.T.!(which is our other and permanent name) the Secret Underground of Invisible Teens!" after they realised their frost machine had been meddled with.

While back in HQ, we bursted out laughing after I had found them wandering aimlessly with the slightly useless tracking device.

-The next day-(part of Snow days but with another name)

A strange Day

We went into English and had Asha as our teacher. She was saying ridiculous things like money grows on trees, babies are carried by storks and sweets fall from the sky. Plus she kept giving us mountains of homework and was just about give us all detention when the bell for lunch went off. So we all hurried out of the classroom as fast as possible.

Then Asha overheard Mrs Sora, the opposite of Mrs Crow from the real world, saying "the kids and teens really love their food. Why if they ate so much, they would become as fat as huge pigs!".

Then Asha got an idea and rushed down to the villains'' hideout and started working on her food 'project' with a finishing touch from Jack frost and Yota while Foxicus added a special design feature of his own.

While we were having our packet lunches, Asha was talking to Mrs Sora about her special food 'project' machine for all the kids and teens. She called it 'the Food Fuctioner 3000'.

Then she took person at a time to try it out after each person went in, they came out with their tummies round and fat as they struggled to walk.

That's when we got suspicious, by now we all knew this was our last mission with our snowy selves. So we made a snowy version of our gadgets so they could use them to battle Jack and Jill Frost along Yota when we'd left. Then we decided to choose two volunteers to try the 'Food project' and look for clues. I partly volunteered to investigate and Cream came with me along with snowy me as cover.

So I went into the room where the 'Food fuctioner' machine was and noticed that it had mechanical arms with glove hands that force lots of junk food such as sweets, cake, chocolate cookies, chocolate digestive biscuits, chocolate yogurts, pizza, popcorn chicken, chips, chicken nuggets, crisps, ice cream, chocolate gateau with whipped and runny cream and chocolate éclairs into your mouth leaving only 2 to 5 seconds for you to chew and swallow until you're as fat as a very porky pig!

I had to keep my mouth shut to avoid becoming fat and quickly used my watch to whip up a fat suit to appear like everyone else who had gone through the fattening treatment. Cream did the same with the fat suit method, then we contacted Jem and told him to find a cure by using vegetables, fruits, (bread, cereal such as cornflakes for instants, milk, cheese, chicken etc) carbohydrates and dairy food to make them healthy again.

So Jem got right away to on searching a cure for fatten kids and teens but he came to the conclusion of making an antidote using veg, fruit, Carbohydrates and dairy food to cure everyone.

Meanwhile, we used a decoy dummy of me wearing my special purple mask using a remote control to distract Asha as Me and Cream wearing our disguise masks(the sailor v-like masks still) went into Foxicus' frost covered bedroom and placed a cookie transporter bomb near his bed. Then we ran as swiftly and quietly as we could out of there and back to HQ.

Once transporter went to 0, a portal that looked a bit like a cookie would appear and suck Foxicus in it and take him back to our world.

Jem had just finished his antidote which was in a purple air freshener spray can when the transporter bomb had just hit 0. So we now had about 45-60 seconds/ 5 minutes to get to the portal.

Jem came just in time as Snowy me was about to go into the that room and I quickly went into the room, dodged the mechanical hands once I had deactivated my fat suit and shut down the food fuctioner. Then Jem sprayed everyone with the antidote which made everyone else forget what just happened after they all became their normal slim selves again. Cream deactivated her fat suit as well as Jem swiftly brought out the remote control and lured Asha to the room with the food futioner. The he rewired it to make her extra fat and reactived it completely out of sight. After he was done, he sped out of there to watch his masterpiece. After 2-4 minutes, a huge fat version of Asha came out and Jem gave the antidote to his snowy self. Then once snowy Jem shut down the food fuctioner and rewired it to give loads of healthy, nutritional, junk food to Asha every time she stumbled it to the food room so to speak, we all laughed.

Then we had to say goodbye and hugged our snowy selves as we walked into the cookie-like portal. The I quickly tossed three colour coded phones to them with the same note on each one.

The note read: You guys are now the official member of S.U.I.T. in this world. Theses phones will help you not only keep contact with us but with each other as well. Work together to stop Asha, Jack Frost and Yota from creating chaos at school and throughout the world. Together you can beat them, I know you can. Please pass this message to snowy Kiki and Stevie since they were never with throughout this whole mission. Look after Patch and Pixie for me! Will talk soon. Grace

Once we got home, I had just been to my teenage reading group and Melissa, Daisy and Kimberly had sent me a message. It read: Your time to be tested is approaching. So be wise, Practice and be ready. For the test called 'Game of Galactic Galaxy' is coming.

As soon as I read it, I knew I was soon going to be tested just like Sora does in KH 3D(the game I can't get unforuntantly)and that when that day comes I'll be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -Being tested with loads of homework?

So far, I've got about 6-8 average of homework as far and it's really hard to know when to do so I get a free, relaxing weekend (other than Friday of course). So when I was trying to attempt a mymaths homework, my watch went off and a holographic message was projected from my watch to my laptop screen.

It read: Be prepared for the first challenge of this test,

Because once you start, it isn't certain that there's a chance for rest.

Your first obstacle is called Options in Distress! Where you must decide which path to go and what career to take in order to move forward on your journey! Choose wisely!

Then once the message disappeared, My room became a completely pitch black room with subjects everywhere in white font. There was 'History', 'Geography' and 'Art' on my left. Then 'English Literature', 'Media Studies', 'Textiles' and 'Business studies' along with 'Core English' on my right, and 'Food', 'extra help with maths', 'PSD' and 'Art and Design' in front and behind me.

The words all linked up in different directions a bit like snakes. Then a huge word flashed before my eyes: 'confusion'. That what I was feeling, am feeling right now. I don't know which road to take.

So where should I go?

Since I was standing in the of the pitch black darkness, I went left towards 'History' which had three more paths waiting for me: Art, Core English and English literature. I went forwards, in between 'Core English' and 'English literature' which lead to two more sets of paths. Three were in front and three more were up ahead along with 'Revered subject choices'. My next path choices were 'Media Studies',' Geography' and 'German'. I went in between 'Media Studies' and 'Geography', then when I got to the fourth pathway choice, I chose 'PSD'/ 'extra help with English to get a level 6' which lead me to the overall reserved: 'Textiles', 'German', 'art', and 'Geography'. After that, the pitch black darkness faded and my room reappeared along with another message only this time it was on my phone. It read: you have faced the first challenge but many other challenges await you before you're to become a solo heroine with your one team. So be prepared, for there are many more tough challenges to come!

So I went to the gym the next day (it's the weekend now) and my watch went off when I was having a light workout. I ran to the toilet in the changing room and answered the call at last.

"Atomic Grace, your next challenge is to stop Foxicus and his new ally, Guamanian 'Gammon' Game, whose special power skills is linked with gammon and mainly any type of meat, (Gammon has light ham-pink hair with dark pink eyes wearing peachy-pink jeans and a bacon-pink top that reads: I heart meat' on it that was surrounded by bunches of sausages, gammon, ham, bacon, chicken, beef Duck and turkey), from turning the whole world into a snow-covered world for everyone to freeze and to turn all the cities, houses ,schools and countryside as well as all the wildlife throughout the whole world into meat!(Gammon is a girl by the way) You've got to hurry though already there is snow falling and most schools are already closed! It's only a matter of time, till their plan actually comes True!" Pixie exclaimed, desperately.

"I'm on it, Pixie" I replied as the hologram of her disappeared once more and I beamed up to 'the Betty'. "I've just realised something" Cream wondered out loud once I'd arrived on the ship, "we don't have our own HQ, how come Grace?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, we did but that was the 2nd GGHQ which was temporarily an earth base "I explained with confidence, While adding "So we have to make up our own. Possibly linked to my bedroom maybe?" I asked afterward, shyly.

"Sure, why not? We can work on it once we've completed this mission for the first step on the way to Galaxy hood!" Cream and Jem exclaimed, excitedly.

"So, what are we waiting for? Full speed ahead to Foxicus' HQ!"I ordered, happily.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Cream and Jem replied in unison, jokily as they activated the hyper boost to get to Foxicus' HQ.

Back on Earth, an annoying six year old boy called Sam with brown eyes and dark tanned skin arrived and my clone had to put up with him for three whole days. Foxicus' other spy agent, Sola Shockwave watched Sam annoy me so much that when he was leaving, She turn invisible and placed a turn-evil microchip that was very small with a red and black striped background that had a shadowy-dark black fox symbol on it to turn Sam into a villain by the time he gets to sleep.

During the night, Sam transformed from an innocent six year-old boy to a 16 year-old villain wearing a gold and black striped cape, a red and pink flashy dark top that reads: 'Annoying Pain is great!', a pair of white jean trousers with KH styled black heart symbols on them along with black Italian shoes, black/brown long shoulder-length hair, brown eye(still)and wearing a charm bracelet with a golden cat, dog, fox, wolf, rabbit, star, sun and galaxy symbols attached to it as his special weapon. He called Himself, 'The Annoying Asteroid'.

The next day, my clone was at home with my little sis when mummy told them Sam was come back for the weekend again including all the weekends to come!

It was pure agony!

Meanwhile, We had just arrived at Foxicus' HQ and located the meat room.

Atomic Light sang 'Will to Love' to me while we found the secret tunnel to where Foxicus and Gammon was hiding. The 'W.i.t.c.h. UK theme song' and 'US theme song' as we came into contact with Foxicus and Gammon's meat and bread attacks. "Water blast! Air bursts! Earthquakes! Fire flames! Lighting strike!" I summoned as lighting, water, fire, earth and air combined together and went straight towards Foxicus and Gammon.

"Gammon Game Illusion!" Gammon called out as all the meat on her costume flew towards us. "Bread bash swords! "Foxicus called out as load of sliced bread turned into swords and flew towards us as well.

"Elemental shield!" I called out as fire, water, earth, air and lighting formed together a flashing shield right in front of us. "Love-struck light!" Kiki and Stevie called out together at the same time as a flash of light and pink ray of love combined together which went towards Foxicus and Gammon, causing them to fall backwards right into the wall. They both got trapped in my combined elemental attack which had turned into an elemental sealed fool proof steal cage.

"You've lost this round again, Foxicus! We win! In your face!" I said, boastfully right in Foxicus' face.

"I'll get you, Atomic Grace! If it's the last thing I'll do!" Foxicus vowed, desperately.

"Bye, now!" I said, victoriously. So we headed back to the ship and went back to my room in a flash. Together, we built a super cool HQ hidden room that's accessible from my wall. Only Me, Kiki, Atomic Light and my other friends on the team are allowed to go there plus there's a security system that recognises your fingerprint.

There's a paw print logo on the spy book library which lend to hidden dormitories for Kiki, Cream, Jem, Atomic Light and two extra ones for future recruits and on the 3ds 2d picture button which activated the 'Bring back DS games and PS2 games' campaign banner along with the cookie pin shooter gadgets.

After that, We placed clones at Kiki's, Cream and Jem's and Atomic Light's houses while the real them went into the hidden dorms to get some sleep and I slept with Patch.

Meanwhile, in Foxicus' HQ, Foxicus was giving Sam some advanced fighting lessons.

"Well done, Young Agent. Your reflexes are sharp and improving plus your fighting skills are brilliant but before I reward you with my surprise mission for you, I must show how to channel your powers and let it flow into your hearing and mind" Foxicus commanded in a clam voice as Sam closed his eyes and began to meditate. "Now you're going to use your super memory to think of a time when Grace said something terrible to you and think about what you have done to teach her a lesson" Foxicus said in a hypnotic voice as Sam concentrated. "Now concentrate your anger on your target and…." Foxicus began slowly, then paused before adding, "Release now!". Then suddenly everything in the room began to rush upwards but when Foxicus looked at Sam, he looked just like me!

Before, Foxicus could raise the alarm, Sam relaxed and changed back to his normal appearance while everything that was up in the air fell back down at the speed of light.

"Good, that enough for today. Go and get some rest now. We can finish off tomorrow" Foxicus said, quietly as he dismissed Sam. At this point in time, Foxicus made part of his HQ in to a dormitory so Sam could sleep there.

While we were all sleeping, that night, Foxicus came up with a majorly evil plan, that he had to write it all down himself.

Chapter 11- Something strange is brewing!

The next day, we went to school and saw Miss Sora and a reality replica of Asha and Kasha in the hallway. I went into maths with Cream and Jem so we could observe carefully together. When we got home, there was breaking news that all the cats were attacking their owners and roaming the streets. At school, all the teachers were hypnotised into obeying the chaotic cats. Thankfully, Patch was not affected by all of this. Yet. So we met up at Official HQ and agreed to only contact each other if anything more suspicious happened. "I'm sure Foxicus is up to something" I wondered out loud. Then we went to my room and agreed to contact when something more suspicious happened as a clue to stopping the chaotic cats.

Meanwhile, Foxicus had sent Sam to watch undercover and wait for the signal to strike.

So I went home and tried to think of a plan when the same bright purple bubble that had brought me to season 1 of CL, had come back to take me to CLE and whisked me away. When I woke up, I found myself in Kadic but in real life as though it were the same as my world, outside the entrance to the dorms and classes. Then I saw the Lyoko gang; Ulrich, Yumi(went the other direction, since she's a year above , I think), Aelita, Jeremy and Odd going to gym class and followed them causally.(since I was still enrolled at Kadic somehow, still I didn't have to worry about getting caught).

"Come you guys, Move it! We're going to be doing cyber exercises!" Jim yelled at the class. "Hey, Grainne! Where have you been?" Odd whispered to me, who didn't have the usual blonde hair and purple highlight in the middle but instead had brown hair. I don't get that at all. "I've been busy back in my world. I'm glad to be back!" I whispered back to him excitedly, knowing Xana was coming back since I'd already watched some of the episodes in English sub with the 5th one in English dub.

Then we went to the library, Jim tried to put in a cable and got electrocuted, when he fell to the floor we all laughed. Aelita saw codes come up on the screen. "Jeremy.." She started to say but then the screen went blank. The bell rang and we met up with Yumi and Ulrich. "Did you guys see the codes on the screen?" I asked quietly. "No, did you Aelita?" Jeremy Answered for the others. "I did and Jim got electrocuted. I think it was Xana" Aelita whispered. "Xana? But I thought we already defeated him?" Ulrich said, reminding us of the past events that happened in CL. "But what if he survived?" Aelita asked in a low voice. "Well, who else is able to attack through electricity?" I asked a bit annoyed. Then there was high pitch sound that came from the speakers, and we all got headaches but after 5 minutes it stopped. I then fainted and Jim brought me to the infirmary. When I woke up, I saw Jim, but his eyes glowed instead of showing the Xana symbol which revealed to me that he was a spectre. So I ran as fast as I could towards the forest and heard my phone ring.

So I quickly made a barricade using huge sticks to slow the spectre down even though he was walking and went to the sewer opening which was green and wasn't in the ground plus it attracted attention even though nobody else knows the way. I quickly got to the factory and used the elevator to go to the place where the switch of the supercomputer was, just in time to see it being turned on again with Lyoko being reloaded. So Odd and I went down the elevator to the scanner room, so we could go back to Lyoko. Peter, Jessica and friends came to see how everyone was doing.

Odd then went away to distract the spectre. "Transfer, Grainne. Virtualisation!" Jeremy said as I disappeared from the scanner and appeared in Lyoko, in sector 5. I was in the same outfit as before as my samurai Yorkshire terrier self with little adjustments: purple stripes, added ninja-like feature looks to parts of the outfit and purple globes that help me use my powers on Lyoko.

"Hey, Grace! Did you hear that the forest and ice sectors are gone?" Yumi asked. "Oh, that's a shame! I liked both of those sectors but the ice one my favourite!" I whined, annoyingly. Then I saw what appeared to be a black tall 3D rectangle with red bits in it. "That's a tower?" I asked, looking all surprised even though I sort of already knew all this but was still trying to get used to it and the fact that I could see it in person overwhelmed me. "Yeah. It's completely different!" Yumi exclaimed. "So is your voice!" I muttered, softly. "What?" Yumi asked, suspiciously. "Oh, er... Nothing!" I replied, swiftly.

Then four Krabs appeared from behind and attacked us. "Book digits" I shouted as I threw my purple book-shaped bombs at them while Yumi threw her fans. Then somehow it looked like it was about to explode but then it went inwards and left a white orb behind. "Huh?" I said, looking confused even though I knew that would in the first place. Then suddenly, we somehow ended up in Jeremy's room.

"What's up, Jeremy?" I asked him, slowly. "Everyone that I've virtualised had some form of source codes. I'm not sure if William has them but there's a possibility" Jeremy answered, looking concerned. "So we can control technology? Maybe I'll be able to beat the Galactic Invaders game!" Odd said, cheekily. "No, Odd. That's how Xana managed to survive" Jeremy said, feeling a little annoyed. "But how?" Yumi, asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. He must have somehow implanted them through your virtual coding. My guess is that he's sending spectres to get the source codes back" Jeremy explained, calmly but filled with worry.

"And If he's successful, He'll be able to take control of the whole network!" I added, grimly, since I knew most of the details. "But why don't we just turn of the supercomputer again?" Ulrich asked. "Because, Xana appeared before we turned the supercomputer back on and without it we've got no way of fighting him back. So we have to fight again" Jeremy said, with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Looks like the Lyoko Warriors are back!" Jeremy said, with a grin. "By the way, Jeremy. Why the return to the past?" I asked, swiftly. "Jim saw the spectre" Jeremy said, calmly.

"Er, ok" I said, quickly and went back to my dorm as night fell.

Meanwhile, Foxicus had teleported Sam to the (once known as CL) CLE world. He saw Jim and persuaded him to help him get enrolled into the school. While he was walking to the principal's office, he bumped Into Sissi. "Hey, Odd! Stop-oh" Sissi began as she stood there bewildered by his charms. "What's your name?" Sam, known as 'Andrew' now in this world, asked, hypnotically. "My name's Elisabeth but I prefer being called Sissi" Sissi said, slowly in a robotic-like tone.

"Well, Sissi. You see that boy over there? Go over to him and tell him how you really feel" Andrew (Sam) commanded her in a calm voice, pointing at William who had been left alone.

"Hey, William. I just wanted to say that I love you, since you're jealous of Ulrich and I'm jealous of Yumi!" Sissi said, randomly fast and loudly. Then she snapped out of her trance and blushed bright red. "Um, Sissi. Everyone's staring at us, but I kind of feel the same way about you" William replied softly in to her ear. Then Sissi looked around and saw everyone staring at her. So she ran as fast as she could back to her dorm room. Andrew had watched the whole scene from a distance, near the entrance to the principal's office and smiled evilly before he went in to the office.

Chapter 12-CLE Adventures: (the next day, which is still part of this chapter. Part 2 of Something strange is brewing!)

We were at the factory, waiting for Odd and Jeremy was franticly walking up and down.

"What if there's a Xana attack and a spectre tries to get his codes?!" Jeremy yelled, worriedly.

"I'm sure Odd's got something important to do, that's probably why he's late" I suggested, softly.

Odd then came in and was all excited about some game and not a girlfriend like Aelita had suggested.

" Aelita and I found a faint signal somewhere in the digital sea and you guys are going to track it down in the new skid which I programmed during the holidays" Jeremy explained.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, excitedly because I couldn't wait to go to Lyoko again.

But then we reminded Odd that it was Lunchtime and we ran into William on the way out, who didn't look too pleased to be left out on the action. He looks totally different in real life, I thought to myself.

"William, I know you've changed. But when we let you in the group, you went to Lyoko on your own so you could show off and got yourself captured!" I reminded him.

"I'm out of here" William said, as he hurried out of the factory.

Then we went in to the scanners and was sent into Sector 5 when we went to the core room when Skid was docked. It was still spectacular to look at. Then we were transferred inside and Aelita took us to when the weak signal was coming from.

We could only see code symbols at first but then we saw something that was a bit like Lyoko but more like a maze structure. 'It looks like a cortex' Aelita said, describing the place to Jeremy.

'This code isn't too hard to crack..." Jeremy said. Then we herd him type something in. " Piece of cake. You're in" Jeremy said a few minutes later, as Aelita activated the digital key and the gate was opened. Then we went in and saw an orange sky with a metal structure that was maze-like with a moving ring above it along with a sun.

"This is so cool!" I yelled, happily. Aelita parked the skid and we were teleported outside it. At the exact same time, Jeremy materialised the vehicles for us. I got the Overcar while Urlich got his overbike with Aelita and Yumi got her Overwing with a fin at the bottom. So we raced towards the core of the new place 'Cortex'. Just then the ground started to move. 'Jeremy, What's going on?!" Yumi asked, feeling very alarmed.

"It looks like the ground is moving" Jeremy replied. "Er..Einstein, We know that already know that. what about why it's doing that?!" I yelled at him, desperately.

"I have no idea, but calm down" Jeremy replied, as calmly as he could.

"How can I be calm at a time like thi-" I began to say as a wall appeared in front of me and I was devitalised in seconds. Then I opened my eyes found myself in complete emptiness which was a white void. I knew Jeremy would find a way to bring me back so I imagined myself being in a happy place: on a hill underneath a cherry blossom tree at sunset with the boy of my dreams; a boy with brown eyes, brown hair with a slight fringe wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of red and black striped jeans with red boots. So while I Was daydreaming, I blacked out and ended up dreaming it. Then I woke up inside the scanner and watched Yumi and Ulrich come out of scanner and shared a romantic moment with each other.

We went up to lab and I heard Aelita mention her father to Jeremy. I had to hide my smile because I knew something they didn't and it has nothing to do with Franz Hopper being alive because we all saw him get destroyed by Xana before we killed Xana himself with the Multi-agent program. Or so we thought.

"I saw a picture of my father in a picture in the centre of the Cortex, and yes Jeremy, I'm sure, but I don't understand. What does my father have to do with the Cortex?" Aelita asked, feeling a bit confused.

"I don't know but I promise to do everything I can to figure it out" Jeremy replied, with determination.

"And what about me?" William asked.

"Well, you did lock Odd in a closet..." Jeremy said, trailing off.

"That was hilarious!" I said, laughing really loudly which made everyone look at me with confused looks. "What I meant was it **must **have been hilarious. I wish I'd seen that because I totally haven't seen you do that before" I corrected myself, as I laughed nervously.

"I only did because he insulted me" William said, defending himself.

"But without you, the mission would have failed. So we'll think about it" Jeremy added, smiling.

"What? That's all you tell him? You might as well kiss him too!" Odd said, still feeling mad at William. I laughed as hard, I found it a little hard to breathe.

"No, a simple thank you is enough." William replied, as he smirked at Odd.

I got a holographic message which read: 'This is your second test. If you manage to help the Lyoko gang in CLE to find Aelita's mum, destroy Xana permanently and Take care of Professor Tyron along with his ninjas; You'll be able to come back home and receive your reward after the final test! Good luck!'. Afterwards, The message faded away and my face lit up as I smiled. _I'm going to be here for a while, I thought. That's brilliant! I get to go to Lyoko more frequently!_

Then we went back to the dorms and went to sleep.

Then next day, we were sitting by the tree when little boy came over to Aelita and hugged. I took about 4 steps back away from because I knew how dangerous he was. "Aelita, you like 5th graders now? I hope you have a good lawyer" odd said, trying to be funny in the moment. I quickly whispered something in Jeremy's ear and he pushed the boy off her. " I feel dizzy and my eyes are blurry" Aelita said, weakly. "Keep away from him! He's a sceptre!" I shouted as we all ran away from him and blocked its path by sealing the door with a broom.

We looked through the door and saw him just standing there, staring at us. "He out there but he's not moving" Odd said. "Odd, you stay here and distract him while we take the back door to get to the factory" I said, urgently. "I hear ringing in my ears!" Ulrich yelped.

"Go, I'll take care of the little brat" Odd remarked as we rushed through the back door towards the factory. When we were going through the tunnel, Yumi wondered whether they'd cope with this on Lyoko. "On Lyoko? Well, you're virtual there, so normally there won't be any trouble" Jeremy said, reassuring her. "Well, I hope so, 'cause throwing up on Lyoko would be weird" Yumi said.

Then we went into the scanners and Jeremy was back upstairs on his chair at the supercomputer.

As Jeremy was about to virtualise us, Jim found Odd standing by the door with broom and told him to remove it. Once Odd check to see if the sceptre was gone, he obeyed. "Odd, what's going on here?" Jim asked him, with suspicion. The Odd ran away with the spectre on his tail.

"I'll launch the virtualization. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Grainne. Virtualization. So, do you still feel the spectre's effect?" Jeremy asked after he'd virtualised us all. "No" Aelita replied. "Me neither" Yumi added. "You were right, Jeremy! The effects vanished" Ulrich said, complementing him. "I'm perfectly ok since that little brat didn't touch me" I said, so everyone still knew I exist.

"Those are the advantages of being virtual. I'll send you the Overbike, Overcar and the Overwing" Jeremy said as he virtualised our vechles and my Overcar had missiles and machine guns in the front as a new upgrade. "Which way do we go?" Ulrich asked after we'd al jumped onto our veiuchles with Aelita in the air with her pink overwings. "Straight on, the eastward" We heard Jeremy's voice say overhead.

"Jeremy? Please call Odd and tell him there is an activated tower on Lyoko" Aelita said to Jeremy. "I'll call him and let you know" Jeremy replied, swiftly as we sped towards the tower.

Odd was hiding from the secptre boy when his phone started ringing and the secptre found him; The secptre that ran up to him and hugged him. "Okay, just tell me what's wrong with you. A lack of affection?" Odd said to the secptre. Just then, Two Tarantulas attacked us and prevented us from traveling any further. "Jeremy, is there still a long way to the tower? And what about Odd? Did you talk to him?" Yumi asked. "No, he won't pick up his phone!" Jeremy replied, urgently.

I used the machine guns from my Overcar to make the tarantulas implode(meaning exoding then going backswards whiclt turning into a white orb) and began to worry about Odd. "Wasn't your mother nice to you? Did she abandon you on the road?" Odd said as the secptre was STILL hugging him. "Watch out, two blocks are coming from behind!" Jeremy warned us. "Let's dance!" I shouted as I drove towards them and shot one with my missile. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" I screamed. "Hey, enough now. Hey, wait, I'm actually fine! I was right, you're not a spectre!

You're just a... small blonde who's a bit crazy!" Odd said as he pushed to boy off him. But just after, he called the spectre crazy; its' eyes began to glow which made Odd's head hurt. Then Odd ran away from the spectre and the spectre chased him. "I'll take care of the Tarantula" Ulrich said as he got his two swords out and sliced the tarantula which made it implode.

"There's a third block appearing on my screen, but I can't tell where it's coming from" Jeremy said. Just then, one of the Bloks appeared behind Ulrich and shot him Then it shot him again and shot one more long blast which devitalised him. "Ulrich!" I screamed as I shot the Bloks with my missiles and guns from my Overcar. "Odd, finally! Where are you?" Jeremy asked as Odd had finally answered his call." A spectre, Jeremy, it's a spectre! Can you hear me? A leech from XANA, I can't get rid of him! He touched me and I'm having hallucinations!" Odd answered while he was running as fast as he could away from the spectre who was still chasing him. "Calm down, Odd, I'll call you back! " He said to Odd as he hung up. "Ulrich, how do you feel?" He asked, after Ulrich had come out of the scanner and into the laboratory. "The ringing in my ears is back..." Ulrich said, weakly.

"Can you go back to the school on your own?" Jeremy asked. "I can't leave Odd alone!" Ulrich stated as he went into the elevator. "bad news, Girls. Odd had some codes taken, and I don't really know which side effect he's experiencing right now, but he's freaking out!" Jeremy said.

"Roger, Jeremy, we'll do this as fast as we can." Aelita replied." Yumi, watch out, right behind you!" She warned. Then Yumi threw her fan behind her and the block imploded without her ven having to look behind. "This ground is way too open, we need to get away from here" Yumi said, as we all headed north to get away from the Bloks which were following us. So I shot a huge missile at them which made them all implode at once. Jim walked into the courtyard as odd was struggling to keep walking when the spectre appeared again and held him y the waist. "Oh, enough!" He yelled as he pushed the spectre into the wall. "Della Robbia, do you want a warning? ..., You really are wild today - attacking such a small guy! Well a smaller person than you, that's not your usual self" Jim said to Odd. "What about you - are you okay? Come back. Come back here! I told you to come back here!" Jim yelled as he went after the spectre and Odd ran off. "Yumi, take care of Aelita! Remember, she's the only one who can deactivate towers" Jeremy urged. "I'm doing my best - don't you think I know that already?" Yumi said as she fought the Bloks. "Ulrich? "Jeremy asked." I found Odd. We're going to find a safe place. Come on, Jim won't hold him for long" Ulrich said as they headed towards his room where Ulrich found him; so they barricaded the room and looked through the window from which they saw Jim chased the spectre in a circle.

"Yumi!" Aelita called out . "Go ahead and deactivate the tower! Oh, no..." Yumi said trailing off as she watched two Bloks follow Aelita as she ran to the tower. So I shot my missile at them but the bloks fired their lasers at my Overcar which divertuliased it and shot me once before they fired at Aelita. "I'm in front of the tower, Jeremy" Aelita said, then she got devirtuliased instantly

"Jeremy - what are we going to do?" Yumi asked, worriedly. "Aelita needs twelve hours before she can go back to Lyoko" Jeremy replied. "So it's over?" Yumi asked. "Yes, it is. I'm going to devirtualize you" Jeremy repied. "No, Yumi has to stay on Lyoko!" Aelita intervented.

**There's more where at came from! Stay Tuned for more CLE in 'Atomic Grace'! Plz read and Review or Foxicus will get you!**


End file.
